La porte
by RevilEyes
Summary: En acceptant ce poste de professeur à Poudlard, Harry ne se doutait pas qu'il allait changer la vie de ce morveux blond... Comment une guerre a-t-elle pu changer autant les esprits? Venez donc le découvrir...
1. Rentrée mouvementée

_Comme l'histoire tourne beaucoup autour de cette porte, j'ai l'envie débile de l'appeler :_

LA PORTE

- Bonjour, Professeur MacGonnagal.

- Ah ! Harry ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, merci.

- Comment va cette chère Ginevra ?

- Vous n'avez pas lu la presse ?, lui demandé-je avec étonnement.

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

- Ah. Désolée. Je vous montre vos appartements.

Elle me dit ça avec un tel détachement que j'en suis perplexe.

- Oui, bien.

Je la suis dans les couloirs du 1° étage jusqu'à une enclave dans le mur où se trouve une statue. Je l'avais déjà remarquée mais j'ignorais qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Il faut croire que cela avait échappé aux Maraudeurs…

- Rock.

- Hein ?

Mais déjà la statue se déplace, le mur de l'enclave se glisse sur le côté pour dévoiler un escalier où se mêlent les armoiries des 4 maisons. On arrive dans un couloir aux murs emplis de portraits. Sur l'un d'eux, Snape me regarde.

- Encore vous Potter ? Et moi qui croyais être débarrassé…

Je lui fais un clin d'œil, il me fait une grimace, une sorte de sourire crispé par l'irritation. Au final, il me tire la langue.

- Très adulte, Severus.

- Vous devriez apprendre à vous détendre, Minerva.

- C'est vous qui me dites ça, Severus ?, rit MacGo.

Harry est éberlué : Snape fait des blagues et MacGo en rit ???

- Venez, Harry.

Elle avance dans le couloir, tandis que Severus repart dans sa toile dans le bureau directorial. Puis, elle s'arrête à une porte. Comment a-t-elle fait pour reconnaître en cette porte ma chambre ? Aucune idée. Toutes ces portes se suivent et se ressemblent.

- Harry Potter.

Je n'ai pas le temps de demander pourquoi elle me nomme, que la porte s'ouvre. On entre. La pièce est très grande, décorée aux couleurs Gryffy, j'ai un lit double à baldaquins avec de grandes tentures, une immense armoire de chêne, un bureau digne de celui du ministre, et au fond, par une porte ouverte, je vois une bribe d'évier en marbre beige.

- Voici votre chez-vous. Le mot de passe pour votre porte est temporaire. Tapez dessus une fois avec votre baguette, et donnez-lui le mot de passe de votre choix.

Elle se tourne vers la porte, et, côté extérieur, donne un coup de sa baguette.

- Gravo.

Intrigué, je me dirige vers la porte. Y est maintenant gravé : « Harry Potter, DCFM ». Puis, elle part, m'ayant fait un sourire. Je referme la porte, et, ravi, me tourne vers ma chambre. Mes valises sont posées au pied de mon lit. Je les pose sur mon lit et commence à les défaire. Mais je suis vite arrêté par des coups frappés à la porte. Je vais ouvrir, quand une tornade me fonce dessus. Hermione me sert dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué !

- Toi aussi, Mione.

Elle regarde le volet de la porte, toujours ouverte.

- DCFM ? Rien que ça.

Je lui souris.

- Et toi ?

- Divination.

- Quoi ???

- Non, je plaisante ^_^. Arithmancie.

- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là. Ron ?

- Il est reparti hier. Ils vont en France disputer la demi-finale. Depuis qu'il est avec les Canons de Chudley, il n'arrête pas de voyager.

Puis elle prend une mine inquiète.

- Et toi ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ?

- Oui, très bien, me renfrogné-je.

J'avais presque oublié que Ginny m'avait plaqué. Comme pour changer de sujet, Hermione me dit :

- Viens voir.

Elle m'emmène plus loin dans le couloir. On passe devant une porte où est écrit « Hermione Granger, Arithmancie ». Si on ne va pas dans sa chambre, où m'emmène-t-elle ? Une porte plus loin, on s'arrête.

- Regarde.

Sur la porte, on peut lire « Drago Malefoy, Potion ». Je me fige. Comme en réponse à mes pestiférassions muettes, elle me dit :

- Ça, tu peux le dire ! Je l'ai vu passer ce matin alors que je m'installais. Il ne m'a même pas accordé un regard !

- Et ça t'étonne ?

- Pas vraiment. Bon. Il va falloir que je finisse de préparer mes cours. Tu as commencé ?

- Heu…

- Harry ! Un cours, ça se prépare !

Sacrée Hermione. Elle ne changera jamais. Je lui fais un sourire innocent.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas sérieux. En parlant de sérieux, tu as remarqué le changement d'attitude de MacGonnagal ?

- Oui. Je me suis même posé des questions. Je me suis demandé si Fred et Georges ne sont pas derrière tout ça. (1)

- Non. Elle a juste décidé que maintenant que la guerre est finie, elle peut honorer Dumbledore sans paraître irresponsable dans des moments graves. Alors attends-toi à des blagues en tout genre.

Et, baissant la voix sur le ton de la confidence, elle rajoute :

- Le pire, c'est qu'elle y a prit goût ! Ce matin, au petit déjeuner, elle a prié les professeurs présents de descendre en cuisine pour préparer à manger. Les elfes, eux, étaient assis dans la Grande Salle en attendant que ça soit servi.

- J'imagine que tu étais ravie.

- Absolument ! Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Malefoy !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Rien. Il n'a pas bronché et a fait comme tout le monde, mais je m'attendais à tout moment à l'entendre dire « Je vais le dire à mon père ! ».

Je ris en imaginant la scène.

- Par contre il a surpris tout le monde.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Il était dans son coin, mais quand je me suis approchée pour voir ce qu'il faisait, j'ai pu observer qu'il se débrouillait comme un chef ! Mais bon, Malefoy étant Malefoy, quand il m'a remarquée, il m'a dit qu'il savait qu'il était parfait, et que si je continuais, j'allais baver.

Je ris franchement quand je vois la mine dégoûtée qu'elle fait en me racontant.

- Bon. J'aimerais aller aménager ma classe. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Bonne idée.

En passant devant la porte de ma chambre toujours ouverte, je la tapote de ma baguette et dis :

- Hedwige.

Et je referme ma porte.

- Moi, c'est Pattenrond, me dit-elle tristement.

Je la prends par l'épaule. Son chat a été tué par Bellatrix durant la bataille finale. On va jusqu'à ma salle. En entrant, un frisson me parcours l'échine. Elle est sombre, les représentations de personnes qui souffrent sont toujours là où Snape les avait laissées, les rideaux sont tirés. Me rappelant les cours sur les sortilèges informulés, je tends ma baguette et les affreuses peintures disparaissent, les rideaux s'écartent, les fenêtres s'ouvrent pour renouveler l'air confiné. Puis avec un nouveau coup de baguette, apparaissent sur chaque mur les couleurs des 4 maisons. Satisfait de la façon dont j'ai réussi à égayer la pièce, je referme les fenêtres d'un coup de baguette puis on ressort, Hermione et moi. Regardant sa montre, Hermione me dit :

- On devrait aller à la Grande Salle, Harry. Les élèves arrivent dans ½ heure.

Et, tandis qu'on descend les escaliers, elle me dit :

- MacGo m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'ils ont réussi à réparer la Salle sur Demande. Figures-toi que quand ils sont entrés, Flitwick et elle, le Feudeymon brûlait encore ! Et devine sur quoi il s'acharnait ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Le manuel du Prince. Il devait être protégé par un sortilège très puissant ! En tout cas, il est maintenant dans la réserve, à la Bibliothèque.

- Ce n'est pas trop dangereux de le laisser là ?

- Depuis quand te soucies-tu du danger ?, me taquine Hermione.

- Gnagnagna, lui répondis-je.

- Très spirituel, Potter, ricane une voix froide et traînante derrière moi.

- Voyons Malefoy ! Tu sais très bien que je perds mes mots en ta présence, ironisé-je.

Blêmissant, il s'empresse de nous dépasser pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Hermione et moi explosons de rire. Nous sommes maintenant dans le Grand Hall. Alors qu'on s'apprête à suivre Malefoy jusqu'à la table des profs, une voix rocailleuse nous fait nous retourner.

- Bonjour, Maître, bonjour, amie du Maître !

- Kreattur !

- Kreattur vous en supplie, ne le frappez pas !

- Non, voyons ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Kreattur est resté à Poudlard et pas dans la maison du Maître.

- Tu es libre d'aller où bon te semble, Kreattur. Es-tu heureux à Poudlard ?

- Oh oui, Maître ! Très heureux ! Kreattur n'est plus seul et personne ne le brutalise !

Je fouille dans mes poches et en ressort 5 Gallions.

- Tiens, lui dis-je en lui mettant les pièces dans la main. C'est pour toi. Fais-en ce que tu veux. Ils ont de très bonnes confiseries chez Honeydukes.

Hermione à son tour lui tend 5 Gallions.

- Tu n'auras qu'à t'acheter des vêtements, lui dit-elle.

- Des vêtements ?? Kreattur aurait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Vous voulez le répudier ?!

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Juste que c'est bientôt l'hiver et qu'il va faire froid. Donc si tu veux te couvrir…

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir qu'il nous saute au cou, à Hermione et à moi.

- Kreattur ne vous remerciera jamais assez ! Mais ! Si je me paye des vêtements, alors je serais… libre ?

- Mais tu es libre ! Tu n'as jamais été l'esclave de qui que soit !

Sur ce je le vois repartir en courant, fou de joie. Hermione et moi entrons enfin dans la Grande Salle et allons nous installer à notre table. C'est vraiment étrange de se trouver là… Dans l'allée nous entendons les premiers cahots des diligences. Nous avons dû rester longtemps avec Kreattur. Le brouhaha commence à se faire entendre dans le hall et peu à peu les élèves s'installent sur leurs tables respectives. De loin, je vois Ginny s'installer chez Gryffy. Mon cœur se serre alors je reporte mon attention sur Luna qui me fait un signe de la main. Les 1° années entrent enfin, dont un porte fièrement le manteau d'Hagrid, bien trop grand pour lui, et je pense avec un sourire à Denis Crivey, qui est assis pas très loin de Ginny. Les 1° années s'alignent et la répartition commence. Tandis que le Choixpeau s'écrit : « Poufsouffle ! », je remarque que beaucoup de regards intrigués sont posés sur moi, et beaucoup de filles, une lueur de désir dans les yeux, scrutent attentivement Malefoy. Je le regarde aussi. C'est vrai qu'il est beau… Magnifique, même. Ses cheveux souples et blonds sont ébouriffés, des mèches lui retombant devant les yeux. Sa bouche est bien dessinée, ses lèvres sont tentatrices. Une boucle d'argent trône sur haut du cartilage de son oreille. Ce piercing lui donne un côté rebelle à croquer. Là, je réalise que je suis en train de fantasmer sur mon pire ennemi. NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS ??? Cette bombe sexuelle restera toujours ce PETIT CON de Malefoy ! Maintenant les 1° années sont tous répartis et MacGo se lève, alors que tout le monde se tait.

- Bonjour à tous. Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Tout d'abord, je vous rappelle que l'entrée à la Forêt Interdite est strictement… interdite. Tout élève prit à s'y balader sera sévèrement puni, si toutefois on le trouve en état d'être puni.

Plusieurs élèves déglutissent.

- Mr Rusard tient à ce que vous sachiez que les bombabouses sont formellement interdites. Bien, maintenant je tiens à vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs. Le Pr Granger, enseignant l'Arithmancie, le Pr Malefoy dispensant les cours de Potion, et le Pr Potter, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Bien, et maintenant bon appétit.

Les plats abondèrent alors et les discussions reprirent leurs cours, ponctuées par le bruit des couverts.

- Il y a un nombre incroyable de filles qui te dévorent des yeux, me chuchote Hermione, amusée.

Effectivement, en levant le nez, je vois qu'elle n'a pas tord. Ne me laissant pas démonter, je lui réponds :

- Tu n'es pas en reste !

Elle rougit en voyant que la plupart des garçons la déshabillent du regard.

- De toute façon, on s'est fait battre et de très loin par Malefoy, réplique-t-elle.

C'est vrai. Une bonne partie des filles et des garçons qui nous observent coulent souvent des regards vers lui, comme hésitant entre lui et nous. Une fois le repas fini, MacGo dit « Bonne nuit » à tout le monde et nous pouvons ainsi aller nous coucher. Quand nous remontons, Hermione et moi, on passe devant Malefoy qui tape la discussion au portrait de Snape.

- Bonne nuit, Malefoy !

- Pas de réponse.

- J'ai dit : Bonne nuit, Malefoy !

- La ferme, Potter !

- Ah, ces Serpentards ! Aucun sens de la courtoisie, déploré-je.

Je rêve ?! J'ai cru voir Malefoy sourire en coin ! Il n'est peut-être pas si désespéré que ça, s'il est encore capable d'avoir de l'humour !

« J'escorte » Mione jusqu'à sa porte, l'embrasse après lui avoir dit bonne nuit, puis vais jusqu'à ma porte.

- Hedwige.

- Eh bien ! Tu dois avoir confiance si tu dis ton mot de passe à haute voix ! Tu veux encore prouver ton courage, l'Elu ?

- Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, rétorqué-je. De toute façon, si tu fouilles ma chambre, à part deux ou trois Tampax, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais trouver d'autre…

Là-dessus il explose de rire. Malefoy rit à ce que je dis ???

- Tu te sens bien Malefoy ?

- Oui oui très bien ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de fouiller ta chambre, j'ai peur d'être harcelé par les millions de portraits de toi que tu as accrochés au mur en arrivant.

- Ils me sont essentiels pour bien dormir. J'ai besoin de me retrouver avec mon égo pour être en paix avec moi-même.

Il fait un sourire en coin, puis se retourne pour aller dans sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit, Potter.

Je suis abasourdi. Aurait-il prit un coup sur la tête ?

- Rammstein. Tâche de ne pas trop rêver de moi ! (2)

- Ça, c'est pas sûr !

Il stoppe net et me regarde, interloqué. Un large sourire vient trôner sur mes lèvres.

- Va te coucher, abruti, lui dis-je.

Et sur ce, nous entrons simultanément dans nos antres respectives.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(1): Dans ma fic, Fred est vivant, car étant un de mes persos préférés, il était hors de question qu'il meure…

(2): Rammstein, mon groupe préféré… J'avoue avoir cédé à la tentation… ^^

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de fanfiqueuse se tuaient les yeux à longueur de journée sur leur ordinateur… A toutes celles-là, j'adresse un message :

Appuyez sur la touche « Ctrl » et la touche « + », plusieurs fois.

Pour les ordis portable, c'est « Ctrl », « Fn » (ou la touche bleue) et ensuite le « + » qui doit trôner sur le « M » (en tout cas, c'est comme ça sur le mien ^^)

En espérant vous éviter une cécité chronique précoce,

Bien à vous,

Revil.


	2. En cuisines

_Et sur ce, nous entrons simultanément dans nos antres respectives._

- Asseyez-vous.

C'est étrange de donner des ordres ainsi, bien que je l'ai déjà fait à l'époque de l'AD, mais là c'est indiscutable, les élèves obéissent et se taisent. Et j'aime ça. A l'exemple de Remus, j'apprend à ces 2° années à se défendre face à des Strangulots. Un petit mois s'écoule, tranquillement et je redoute toujours les jours où j'ai cours avec les 7° années car Ginny me désespère avec ses regards noirs. Aujourd'hui, je finis à 16h, c'est donc pour ça que je me rends en salle des profs pour y déposer des affaires. Mais en chemin, je croise Hermione, des livres dans les mains, les cheveux en bataille qui me saute dessus quand elle me voit.

- Ha ! Harry ! Pourrais-tu me rendre un service ?

- Je…

- Tiens, c'est la copie d'Hanson, tu peux aller lui donner s'il te plait ? Je suis pressée, j'ai cours.

- Mais attends ! Elle est où ?

- Elle a Potion, maintenant, me crie-t-elle avant de tourner à l'angle d'un couloir.

Génial. Malefoy va me tuer si j'interromps son cours. Je descends donc aux cachots. La porte du cachot est ouverte par où sortent des émanations pestilentielles. Sans un mot, je m'approche et observe le déroulement du cours de Malefoy. Il a décoré la pièce à l'exemple de son parrain mais l'ambiance y semble moins froide.

- Maintenant, vous y ajoutez l'aubépine. La mixture doit prendre une teinte verte, et non jaune comme celle de Mr Brown. Ce n'est pas grave il vous suffit d'ajouter ensuite trois gouttes supplémentaires d'essence de Burmate.

Il se déplace entre les chaudrons et lorsqu'il frôle une jeune fille, sa mixture vire au rose fluo. Là, il s'arrête et montre d'un geste de la main la drôle de couleur.

Lorsque la personne qui prépare cette potion subit une émotion trop intense, sa mixture prend la couleur qui se rattache à cette émotion. Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi vous pensiez, Miss Lake, dit-il, une pointe de perversité dans ses yeux lubriques. Malheureusement, la mixture n'est plus bonne et il faut alors tout recommencer.

D'un petit coup de baguette, le contenu douteux du chaudron s'évanouit et l'élève recommenca depuis le début. Malefoy recommenca à se balader entre les élèves. Je choisis ce moment pour toquer à la porte et entrer.

- Tiens, Potter !

- HellOw tout le monde !

Malefoy grogne tandis qu'un nouveau chaudron voit sa mixture se colorer immédiatement de rouge ardent. Il me murmure :

- Arrête de te pavaner, tu les distrais…

Cependant, un sourire qu'il s'efforce de dissimuler me montre qu'il adore faire préparer cette potion. Le garçon à qui appartient le chaudron rouge ardent est lui-même rouge de honte.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça mais Hermione m'a demandé de donner ça à Miss Hanson.

- Ok. Miss Hanson ?, appelle-t-il.

Un chaudron se colore de bleu.

- Je ne vais pas vous manger, il ne faut pas avoir peur comme ça !

La jeune fille au chaudron bleu s'avance et je lui tends son devoir.

- Merci, professeur.

Je ressors et fais signe à Malefoy de me suivre.

- Quoi ?

- On a jamais étudié cette potion ?!

- Snape me l'a montrée en cous particulier. Je l'adore, à chaque fois que je passe trop près de l'un d'entre eux, ils doivent recommencer.

- Sadique !

- Ouais, je sais. Bon allez, casses-toi, j'ai autre chose à faire.

- De toute façon c'est trop… sous terre pour moi, ici. Un vrai trou de serpents !

De la main, il me fait un joli fuck avant de retourner à ses chaudrons. Mort de rire, je remonte à mes appartements. Le lendemain, MacGo me fait appeler dans son bureau. Quand j'arrive, je vois Malefoy qui se tourne vers moi, et Hermione.

- En retard, Potter, me lance-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Je résonnais mes portraits de ne pas s'inquiéter et que ce ne serais pas long.

- Bien, tranche MacGo. Vous êtes les nouveaux professeurs donc vous vous occuperez de la gestion du bal d'Halloween. J'entends par là, thème, décorations et détails incongrus. C'est compris ?

- Heu…oui.

Une fois sortis, Malefoy lance :

- Thème ?? Quoi, thème ? C'est Halloween le thème, non ?

- Pour une fois, Malefoy, je suis d'accord avec toi.

- Trop gentil, Potter.

La veille du bal, à 22 heures, on se retrouve tous les 3 et, sans un mot, on s'attèle à la tâche. Malefoy a eu une excellente idée – ce qui n'arrive pas souvent -, celle de mettre des tables de 6 personnes, tables voilées par des tentures noires. On finit de poser les bougies sur les tables, et allons aux cuisines donner les instructions aux elfes et les aider, à la demande de Mione. Les mains dans les poches, Malefoy nous suit, mais, à l'inverse de ce que je pensais, ne nous adresse ni insultes, ni grognements, ni regards noirs.

- Potter, la dernière fois que quelqu'un me regardait en marchant, il s'est planté dans un mur, et ce n'était pas plus tard qu'hier. Alors regardes devant toi, ce serait con que tu te fasses une deuxième balafre.

Je ne trouve rien à répliquer, ce qui me met bien plus en rogne que sa remarque à dix balles. Entrant dans la cuisine, on commence à donner nos instructions aux elfes. Kreattur passe, je l'interpelle, il vient.

- Oui, maître ?

- Kreattur,…

Je lui donne 5 Gallions.

- … Comme vous êtes conviés au bal, je te donne ça pour que tu t'achètes un costume.

- Le maître a honte de Kreattur ?

- Pas du tout ! C'est pour que tu puisses t'amuser, comme tout le monde !

- Merci, maître !

- En parlant de ça, dit Hermione, il va falloir qu'on se trouve nous aussi un costume…

- C'est pour ça que demain une sortie à Pré-au-Lard est prévue.

Tout en parlant, on commence à préparer les pains au chocolat, pancakes et autres qui seront demain envoyés sur des plateaux dans les dortoirs pour le petit-déjeuner.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer Malefoy, qui ajoute la mesure d'eau, pétrit la pâte, s'en met partout sur les doigts, fronce le nez d'exaspération car la pâte encore trop liquide refuse de se désempêtrer de ses mains, ses jolies mains blanches qu'il porte maintenant à sa bouche, sa belle bouche gourmande qui… STOP ! Concentre-toi. Pendant qu'Hermione prépare les pains au chocolat et Malefoy les brioches, je dois faire la pâte à pancake. Farine, œufs, rhum, lait,… J'en mets un peu sur la table mais je m'en sors relativement bien, jusqu'au moment de mélanger le tout. Doucement, précautionneusement je mélange, ça forme de gros grumeaux, puis je vais de plus en plus vite, jusqu'au moment où c'est presque homogène, exception faite de grumeaux irréductibles qui me narguent. J'ensorcèle alors le fouet pour qu'il batte plus vite que je ne peux le faire, et lève la tête, content de moi. Je croise alors le regard de deux yeux gris qui m'observent.

- On dirait que t'as fait ça toute ta vie, Potter.

- Il fallait bien que je sache le faire, quand tous les matins on me levait à coups de pied de mon placard pour que je…

Je m'interromps, levant les yeux vers lui. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ça et d'ailleurs il croirait que je dis ça pour me faire plaindre. Il me fixe intensément.

- Tu vivais dans un placard ?

- N'en parlons plus, veux-tu ?

- … D'accord.

- Et toi, comment ça se fait que tu t'en sortes aussi bien ?

- … Mon père refusait que l'elfe touche à notre nourriture. C'est donc une cuisinière qui le faisait. Et comme j'étais souvent seul au manoir, j'étais souvent avec elle…

Une lueur de douleur s'est allumée au fond de ses yeux.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?, demandé-je.

- Heu… Oui, je veux bien, je ne m'en sors plus…

- C'est normal, ce n'est pas le travail d'un Malefoy…

- Exactement, Esclave-Potter.

- Je pourrais tout aussi bien te laisser patauger dans ta pâte à brioche…

- Non, non, c'est bon !, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter.

- Hé hé ! Le maître a toujours besoin de l'esclave !

- Tu vois, tu me reconnais comme ton maître !

- Pff, déprimant, Malefoy.

Je glisse mes doigts dans la pâte gluante. Ici, nos doigts entrent en contact et nos peaux glissent l'une sur l'autre, à cause de l'huile. Je frissonne à ce contact et me rends compte du gênant de la situation : j'ai pénétré les doigts dans la pâte où se trouvent les doigts de mon pire ennemi. Je comprends alors ce geste et sa signification érotique et parvient à traduire ce regard de pervers que j'ai intercepté il y a déjà une minute et que Malefoy me lance avec insistance.

J'arrache alors la pâte toujours humide des doigts de Malefoy, la morcèle en 2 et lui donne une partie pour qu'il puisse recommencer. Concentré sur mon travail et donc sans un regard :

- T'es con, Malefoy.

- Oh mais je n'ai rien dit !

- Tu l'as pensé.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as l'esprit tordu…

- C'est ça.

Je ne parviens tout de même pas à réprimer un sourire. Après avoir malaxé nos brioches, je pars me coucher, tandis que Mione et Malefoy restent boire une infusion, chacun de leur côté, bien entendu.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Désolée du retard, mais attendez-vous à ce genre de délais dorénavant. Encore désolée, merci pour vos reviews qui font toujours super plaisir, et surtout n'hésitez pas à en laisser tout plein d'autres.

Ah oui, et au fait, désolée pour l'espèce de trip culinaire, je devais avoir envie de crêpes. Tiens d'ailleurs j'en ai encore envie… *Revil, on s'en fout !* Oui, c'est vrai… Mais honnêtement, qui résiste à une bonne crêpe au Nutella ? Débat XD. Et puis il faut dire que le fantasme dans la cuisine est très peu exploité… j'ai réussi à matérialiser le fantasme du chaudron (voir Massacre à la Snappeuse by Revil) ceci dit lol.

Bon, très chère lectrices (et peu probable lecteur, que je respecte tout autant), il se fait tard et demain le cours d'allemand m'attends (avec un magnifique bloc dans ma classe qui ferait baver d'envie et fantasmer toute yaoiste, ou même accro-aux-mecs qui se respecte XD). Vous remarquerez que j'ai laissé plus de blabla que d'habitude rien que pour me faire pardonner (et si vous pensez qu'il n'y a aucun élément de comparaison pke il n'y a qu'un chapitre, je vous invite à venir découvrir mes autres fictions ^^).

Bien à vous et à genoux,

Revil.


	3. Le Bal d'Halloween

_Je ne parviens tout de même pas à réprimer un sourire. Après avoir malaxé nos brioches, je pars me coucher, tandis que Mione et Malefoy restent boire une infusion, chacun de leur côté, bien entendu._

Le lendemain, en me réveillant je vois un plateau posé sur mon bureau, et en m'approchant je vois un assortiment de viennoiseries, dont deux brioches. Quand je les vois, tout ce que je n'avais pas rougi la veille pour garder contenance apparait sur mes joues, et je décide de jeter ces brioches que je serais incapable de manger par la fenêtre. Allez hop ! Aux pigeons ! Après m'être restauré, douché, habillé, je sors de ma chambre pour aller déranger Mione dans la sienne. Quand elle m'ouvre bien entendu elle est déjà prête.

- On y va ?, lui demandé-je.

Puis nous voilà partis pour Pré-au-Lard. Quand on y arrive il est 10h30 et nous nous dirigeons chez Zonko qui, à chaque période de fête, tient un impressionnant étalage de costumes et déguisements en tout genres. On y passe facilement 2 heures, et finissons par nous décider : nous serons deux vampires. Nous achetons le déguisement, et, sur ce, allons manger dans un restaurant au cœur du village. Alors qu'on se fait soulager de 20 Gallions chacun, on finit notre après-midi par une promenade pour digérer. A 16h, on rentre au château qui est en pleine effervescence.

Contrairement à la centaine d'élèves qui montent dans les étages, nous descendons aux cuisines. Je n'y ai jamais autant mis les pieds que cette année ! Chargeant Kreattur de monter nos emplettes dans nos chambres, nous mettons la main à la pâte. A 19h, nous allons dans nos chambres nous préparer, laissent finir les elfes à faire le plus dur. Après une bonne douche, j'enfile le costume du parfait vampire du XXIe siècle(1), j'appelle Hermione. Elle tient à me maquiller pour donner le côté cadavre/rocker. Elle entre dans ma chambre, elle est vêtue d'un pantalon noir, de chaussures noires, son haut est rouge et lacéré, échancré en dénivelé au niveau des épaules et du ventre, les manches sont de résille noire lacérées, des chaines pendent à sa taille. Une haute queue de cheval retient sa tignasse, et, retenue par sa coiffure, une couronne en maillons d'argent laisse retomber un rubis entre ses deux yeux.

Elle a une trousse dans les mains, quand je vois son contenu j'ouvre des yeux comme des soucoupes. Pourquoi les filles se baladent-elles toujours avec le parfait attirail du mannequin ? Bref la voilà déjà me poudrant, me cernant les yeux de noir, elle me met du rouge à lèvre et quand je me regarde, j'hésite : clown, cadavre ou tapette ? Un peu des 3 je crois…

Prenant du gel entre ses doigts, elle m'en applique de la racine aux pointes et enfin agite sa baguette 2 ou 3 fois. On a maintenant l'impression que je me suis coiffé avec un pétard. Elle agite sa baguette devant ma bouche et la sienne et je sens mes canines pousser. J'enlève mes lunettes et enfile des lentilles, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire et une fois cela fait, je me lève.

- Paaaarfait, apprécie Hermione.

Je me regarde dans un miroir pieds en cape, et me demande si c'est moi. Mione n'a pas manqué de camoufler ma cicatrice et le résultat est vraiment génial. Une petite touche de parfum, et je suis prêt !

On descend à la Grande Salle, où l'on trouve les autres professeurs et les elfes, qui attendent tous 20h pour l'ouverture. Le groupe de rock est en place, il attend aussi. MacGo est déguisée en citrouille (elle est décidément devenue étrange), Kreattur s'est trouvé un déguisement de chauve-souris. Malefoy, avec son teint pâle pourrait faire croire à un déguisement de cadavre mais ce n'est pas le cas. Mione a suivi mes pensées. On va le voir, intrigués.

- Malefoy t'es déguisé en quoi ?

Avec un regard à geler la Martinique, il relève sa manche gauche et réponds sèchement :

- En Mangemort, ça se voit pas ?

Que répondre face à ça ? Les portes s'ouvrent, il est 20h et les élèves investissent les lieux. Au cours de la soirée on a 2 ou 3 frayeurs, comme lorsqu'un 6° année s'amuse à entrer dans la salle déguisé en Voldemort, ou qu'un autre s'est déguisé en momie mais qui s'est étouffé au bout de 10 minutes car il a oublié les trous pour respirer. Un Serpentard très ironique s'est déguisé en Moldu et Luna, toujours elle-même, s'est déguisée en fée. Au bout de trois plombes, après avoir dansé et bu comme un fou, je suis crevé et j'ai chaud alors je vais prendre l'air. Je sors dans le parc et vais jusqu'à la tombe blanche.

- Joyeux Halloween, Professeur…

Mais quelque chose à gauche me fait tourner la tête. Une petite lumière rouge, incandescente. Contre un arbre se tient une forme, une cigarette à la main. Je m'approche.

- Tu viens souvent près de cette tombe ?

Il ne me regarde pas, les étoiles le captivent bien plus.

- Et toi, tu lui parles souvent, à cette tombe ?

- Tu as entendu, grogné-je.

- C'est drôle d'être si proche de celui que je n'ai pas réussi à tuer…

Il parle de moi ou de Dumbledore ? Je ne réponds pas, préférant changer de sujet.

- Tu ne devrais pas fumer. C'est pas bon pour la santé.

Il tourne tout d'un coup la tête et approche son visage du mien, me murmurant à l'oreille, son souffle chaud me taquinant le lobe :

- On s'inquiète pour moi, Harry ?

Puis il plonge ses yeux couleur pervers dans les miens, me faisant frissonner. Puis son regard se recaptive pour les étoiles.

- De toute façon, ce sale lâche petit fils à papa de Mangemort peut bien crever.

La rancœur est présente dans sa voix.

- Je ne t'ai pas sauvé pour que tu me claques entre les doigts.

Ma voix s'était faite plus dure que je ne l'aurais voulu. Pourquoi m'irrité-je comme cela ??

- Désolé, Saint Sauveur. Je gâche tout tes efforts…

- Ça ne me fait pas rire. J'ai pas demandé qu'on me fasse une balafre dans le crâne et j'ai pas demandé d'aller voir mes parents au cimetière.

- Je n'ai jamais demandé de naître fils de Mangemort. C'est drôle la vie, tu trouves pas ? Alors à quoi bon persister à vivre ?

- Parce qu'il y a des personnes qui tiennent à toi.

Et je me casse. Quoi, mais Harry, qu'est-ce que t'as dit ??? Depuis quand tu tiens à Malefoy ?? Faut arrêter l'alcool ! Le Survivor éméché retourne à la fête et j'escorte une 7° année malade (2) à l'infirmerie quand Mione me trouve.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit, mais tu m'auras permis de voir une fois dans ma vie Malefoy pleurer et partir en courant.

Oh, Merlin. Et mince. Je n'ai pourtant rien dit…

Il va être minuit, je laisse MacGo clôturer le bal et je vais me coucher, cogitant sur le pourquoi Malefoy a-t-il réagi comme ça ?

**

Le réveil est dur, j'ai mal au crâne, mais j'ai promis à Mione de ne pas laisser les elfes tout ranger tout seuls. Au bout d'une centaine de Récurvite, on peut installer le petit déj'. C'est dur d'être prof -_-'. Malefoy n'est pas venu nous aider. Grr. D'ailleurs, au petit-déjeuner il ne se présente pas. Plus tard, dans la journée, en faisant entrer les élèves dans ma salle :

- Tu sais ce qu'il a, toi, le prof de Potions ? Il a l'air plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Oui. Ne le dis pas, mais MacGonnagal l'a lourdé parce qu'il s'est fait surprendre avec une élève. C'est son dernier jour ici.

Un autre, arrivant :

- N'importe quoi ! Marion m'a dit qu'il s'est fait piquer par son serpent domestique. Apparemment, il prend même sa douche avec !

Un autre :

- Mais non ! Moi je vous le dit, il a découvert son homosexualité, c'est sûr.

Je souris de ces ragots pour la plupart hautement fantaisistes (quoique Malefoy serait capable d'avoir un serpent domestique) mais je dois avouer que la dernière supposition me paraît… intéressante. INTERESSANTE ?! Harry tu es fatigué, je crois…

Le soir, je monte chez moi pour corriger les devoirs (dire qu'on se plaignait de les faire ! Les corriger, c'est bien pire !!) et je suis obligé de rater le repas pour tout corriger. J'éclate de rire (c'est nerveux) en pensant que demain, les rumeurs courront : j'étais avec une élève, je me suis fait mordre par le serpent de Malefoy (3) ou encore j'ai fais découvrir son homosexualité à Male… BAAH ! AAH ! NON ! Je tente de me reconcentrer sur mes copies…

- Alors, Potter…

Je sursaute. Snape est apparu dans le tableau (réplique exacte de la sirène de la salle de bain des préfets…) de ma chambre.

- Bonjour… Je suis Severus Snape.

Je le regarde avec dégoût tenter de séduire la sirène, ce qui a l'air de marcher plutôt bien, le bougre. Baah ! Comment peut-elle s'intéresser à un graisseux pareil ?! (4)

- Alors Professeur, on se balade ?

Puis, pour moi-même :

- Ah ! Comment peut-on écrire tant d'âneries ?!

- Maintenant, vous comprenez mon état quand je lisais vos copies, et celles de Mr Weasley !

- Merci beaucoup, Professeur.

Mais je ne peux retenir un sourire. Oh oui, je me souviens ! « Mr Potter, vous pourriez faire attention à ce que vous écrivez ! Nous étudions les pierres de Lune, pas les pierres de burne ! » XD

- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une si charmante compagnie, Potter.

- Hummm…

- Tiens, au fait ! Je ne vous félicite pas !

- Pourquoi ?, dis-je indifféremment, habitué à ses reproches.

- Un Malefoy craque toutes les morts d'évêques, mais quand ça arrive, je vous laisse imaginer la galère dans laquelle est celui – le seul, c'est-à-dire moi – capable de le calmer. Ça m'est arrivé quand Lucius se croyait stéril. J'ai essayé de le réconforter durant une semaine. Horrible…

Et il part dans sa rêverie. Moi, j'ai relevé la tête immédiatement, et tout le long de son récit je me suis demandé pourquoi ma réaction a-t-elle été si prompte.

- Et pourquoi ce serait de ma faute ?

- Vous avez blessé Drago, Potter.

- Si c'est là le prix qu'on reçoit des compliments, je me tairais dorénavant.

Il paraît surpris.

- Il m'a dit que vous vous étiez moqué de lui.

- Non. Et puis d'abord depuis quand réagit-il comme ça, si je me moque de lui ? Il devrait avoir l'habitude !

- Mr Malefoy est dans une situation familiale… délicate. Donc vous ne vous êtes pas moqué de lui ?

- Non !

- Oh ! Alors, le Survivant tient à son pire ennemi ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Son regard est pervers et je me sens rougir.

- Je…

- Bonne nuit, Potter.

Et il part, non sans une œillade à la jolie sirène.

Je finis de corriger et je me couche. Un tas de questions se bousculent dans ma tête et sans m'en rendre compte, je sombre dans une profonde rêverie.

***********************************************************************************************

(1) Voir la Reine des Damnés ^^

(2) Ahh l'alcool ! lol

(3) Cherchez le sens caché…

(4) Alala, Harry ! Grande question que la psychologie des femmes ! Quand tu l'auras comprise, t'auras tout compris à la vie ! :)

Et voici la suite, comme promis… Seulement cette fois, je ne m'agenouillerais pas, n'ayant pas reçu les hommages dus à ce geste tellement couteux, à savoir : les reviews ! ^^

Je suis comme Picsou, je veux pouvoir plonger dedans avec amour.

Bien, je n'avais pas tellement la pêche (chanson du Dimanche ^^) et écrire m'a permis de me remonter un peu le moral, alors merci à vous, chers lecteurs…

Et pour clore le chapitre, je voulais remercier : Sahada, Aki no Sabaku, Phenixmiyavi et HaniPyanfar, qui m'ont laissé des reviews très motivantes ;).

Bien entendu, merci à celles (ou ceux ?) qui ont reviewé dès le premier, à savoir : Ma Malie que j'aime, HaniPyanfar, Zozo, Sara the best, Phenixmiyavi et Sahada.

Merci aux fidèles ;) !

Bien à vous,

Revil.


	4. Mauvaises blagues

… _Un tas de questions se bousculent dans ma tête et sans m'en rendre compte, je sombre dans une profonde rêverie._

*

- Harry ! Tu n'as pas entendu la sonnerie ? Harry ?! Hedwige.

La porte s'ouvre et deux secondes plus tard, des mains me secouent sans ménagement.

- Debout. Tu as veillé jusqu'à quelle heure ?

- J'avais des copies à corriger.

- Allez debout ! On va déjeuner.

- Do-doooooo !

- Ne fais pas l'enfant ! De-bout !

- Des problèmes, Granger ?

Cette voix est masculine et même pas besoin de regarder pour savoir à qui elle appartient.

- Oui, Harry refuse de se lever.

- Hin, hin !, ricane-t-il.

Oh, tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille !

- Aguamenti.

- AAAAAAAHHH ! T'es taré Malefoy !

Je suis trempé maintenant.

- On est quittes, Potter !

Et il part. Hermione, quant à elle, est morte de rire.

Durant la journée, je cherche comment me venger. Et je trouve. Entre midi et deux heures, je vais chez les jumeaux Weasley et j'achète des fusées. Je vais ensuite à la Hibou'Poste, je griffonne un « Bien à toi, HP » sur un morceau de parchemin et je donne le mot et les fusées à un hibou qui s'en va, à ma demande, à 14h, pour qu'il arrive en plein cours. Gniark.

A 14h30, j'entends des hurlements, des pétarades, des bruits de course dans les couloirs. Avec un sourire à ma classe :

- Ce n'est rien, continuez à vous exercer. Très bien, Mlle Swan ! 20 points pour Poufsouffle !

La porte s'ouvre à la volée, sur MacGo échevelée.

- Pardon de vous déranger, Pr Potter, mais nous aurions besoin d'un sérieux coup de main. Le cours est suspendu, allez tous dans le parc.

J'attends que le brouhaha disparaisse avec les élèves.

- Que se passe-t-il, Minerva ?

- Un plaisantin a envoyé des fusées Made in Weasley…

Là, son regard se veut appuyé, pour raviver ma mémoire des folles années Umbridge, que je – et ma main droite – me souviens parfaitement. Pourtant, la sévère Minerva ne parvenait à dissimuler un sourire qui en disait long sur beaucoup de choses…

- … dans la classe de potions, et cela a touché plusieurs chaudrons qui se sont déversées, bref, c'est une catastrophe !

- Et j'imagine que Malefoy, avec son célèbre courage, a pris ses jambes à son coup ?, demandé-je tout en la suivant jusqu'aux cachots.

- Potter !, me sermonne-t-elle. Non, il est resté, et a fait son possible, ainsi le contenu des chaudrons à été nettoyé, et les quelques blessés ont été soignées, mais les fusées se baladent dans le château. Nous avons besoin de vous car elles sont éparpillées, et il nous faut être nombreux.

- Malefoy a-t-il dit quel était le plaisantin ?

- Non, il nous a dit qu'il ignorait totalement de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Mais qui que ce soit, il faut qu'il soit bien irresponsable. Elle dit avec un sourire nostalgique, cela me rappelle l'époque des Maraudeurs. Cette puérilité était tout à fait du style de James et Sirius !

Je suis fier d'avoir fait honneur à mon père et mon parrain, et nous entrons dans le cachot, où l'on y trouve l'équipe professorale, avec un Malefoy les cheveux en pétard, et les yeux qui brillent de haine quant ils me voient. Ça veut dire qu'il sait très bien de qui il s'agit et que cette personne va passer un sale quart d'heure. Gloups. MacGo prend la parole.

- Bien, on va se diviser. J'irais avec le Pr Flitwick dans l'aile nord. Pr Chourave et Pr Trelawney, l'aile sud. Pr Potter et Pr Gran…

- J'irais avec Potter.

- Très bien, Drago. Alors, Pr Granger et Pr Bibine, dans l'aile ouest et vous deux, vous prendrez l'aile est. Allons-y.

- Et les élèves ?, demande Hermione qui a l'air quelque peu contrariée de devoir interrompre son cours pour de telles stupidités.

- Hagrid et Mr Rusard s'en chargent.

On se sépare, et je mets une bonne distance entre Malefoy et moi. Une fois dans l'aile est, qui est déserte, j'entends :

- Tu n'es qu'un gros con, Potter.

- Gros ? Moi ? Il va falloir que je fasse attention, alors !, déploré-je en tirant sur des poignées d'amour imaginaires.

- Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire. Il y a eu 7 élèves blessés.

- C'est le monde à l'envers ! Attends que je me souvienne bien ! D'habitude, c'est toi qui adore faire des blagues foireuses et dangereuses !

- C'est du passé !

- Ouais, ben, pour moi non, pas plus tard que ce matin, j'étais encore dégoulinant, tu te souviens ?

- Oooh ! Le survivant a peur de l'eau ?

- Quand on a peur de son père, il vaut mieux se taire !

BAM !

Je me suis pris un violent coup de poing dans la gueule, et je suis complètement sonné. Bon, OK, je l'ai pas volé, celui-là.

- Moi, au moins, j'ai un père.

BAM ! Mon cerveau réagit moins vite que mon corps, et je viens de comprendre que je lui ai décroché une droite à faire pâlir Voldy.

Nous voilà maintenant à terre à nous balancer coups de poing, coups de pied, à nous mordre, à nous griffer, à nous embrasser, à… une minute. A NOUS EMBRASSER ?! Oui, c'est ça, et nous continuons tout de même à tenter de nous pousser, à essayer de gagner le dessus, à rouler par terre. C'est vraiment bizarre. Comme si nos lèvres étaient scellées et que nos corps tentaient de les séparer. Mais alors qu'ils y arrivent enfin, on se lève précipitamment, de la rage dans les yeux, à 3m l'un de l'autre, nous défiant dans l'attitude et le regard, et, simultanément, chacun pivote sur ses talons, et se casse d'un côté. Sauf que c'est moi qui m'enfonce dans l'aile est, alors je suis bon pour réparer tout seul mes conneries.

Je réfléchis à ce qui s'est passé. Nous nous sommes conduits comme de vrais gosses et je reviens sur notre baiser. Non pas qu'il eut été supra-romantique, étant plutôt une énorme morsure mutuelle – là je réalise que j'ai la lèvre en sang – mais c'était un baiser quand même. Pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé ? Je dis il parce que ça n'est pas moi qui ai commencé. … … C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé ??? Réfléchissons. … … Non je crois que c'est nous deux en même temps. Mais pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? Est-ce que je ressens la moindre attirance pour lui ?? … Naaaaaaaaan ! Ca n'est que Malefoy, voyons, juste un petit snob pété de tunes ultra-con, avec un super-cul, des yeux à tomber, un corps sculpté à la grecque et des vêtements lui donnant un air super-sex. MERLIN !!!!

JE SUIS ATTIRE PAR DRAGO MALEFOY !!!

*Tu parles d'une découverte ! Ca y est, tu réalises ?*

Toi, la petite voix, tais-toi. Bon, en plus depuis qu'il a arrêté la gomine (sérieux, c'était plus possible !), des mèches lui retombent dans les yeux, ça lui donne encore plus de….. Euh, bon, hum, passons. Il faut que j'aille prendre une douche froide. De retour dans mes appartements, je me déshabille et pleure maman quand les gouttes d'eau glacées trempent progressivement chaque parcelle de mon corps. Ne tenant pas plus de 10 minutes (Gryffondor, mais pas fou !) je ressors et m'enveloppe dans une serviette. Je me dirige vers mon placard, que j'ouvre, et y trouve… un mot. Un morceau de parchemin, rien d'autre, sinon le placard est vide. Je tâte, à la recherche de la moindre ex-cavité qui pourrait révéler un passage secret où mes vêtements se seraient cachés pour me faire une blague. Une blague… réalisant que je tiens toujours le mot dans ma main, je me décide à le lire.

« Le roi des blagues foireuses, Potter. Bonne recherche. Bien à toi, DM »

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!! LE CON !!

J'ouvre en vrac ma porte, regarde à gauche, à droite, personne. Au milieu du couloir, gise quelque chose… je m'approche pour voir enfin que c'est un boxer, un des miens, et là je remercie Merlin de m'avoir donné l'intelligence d'avoir pensé à racheter des affaires noires, ce qui aurait ajouté à la honte de la situation s'ils avaient été rose fluo ou vert à petits canards jaunes. J'enfile donc à la hâte mon boxer et continue la chasse au trésor, cherchant au passage des moyens les plus cruels les uns que les autres de le faire payer à Malefoy. J'avance, et du haut des escaliers où se mêlent les armoiries des 4 maisons, je vois un truc rose. Tiens, je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais possédé de trucs roses. Je descends les marches et comprends enfin ce que c'est : un des soutiens-gorge de Ginny. Tiens ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je le lui rende. Si Ron savait ça, il n'y aurait pas que le coquard de Malefoy à trôner sur mon visage. Je ramasse le soutif et sort dans le couloir où je tombe nez à nez avec 2 élèves de 5° année, des filles de MA maison.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, partez en cours !

Elles partent en courant, pouffant et au détour du couloir je les entends éclater de rire. Je vais le tuer ? Plus loin, je vois un gros tas de linge noir. Je me précipite dessus. OUF ! Une cape ! Et une chaussette -_-'. Je continue ma recherche et je vois au loin un mélange de roux et de bleu. Miss Teigne a pris place sur mon jean.

- Casses-toi !

- Mewow !

J'enfile mon jean, j'ai maintenant une belle griffure sur la main et je continue à chercher. Mais j'ai beau tourner, virer, à moitié à poil dans toute l'école, je ne trouve rien. Là, dans le couloir du 3° étage, j'entends un bruit de pas de course. Je me retourne.

- Harry ! Harry ! Ah, tu es là ! Les portraits m'ont dit que tu errais ici, me dit Hermione.

- Groumph.

- Il y a un tas de vêtements dans la salle des profs, et comme j'y ai reconnu tes gants de Quidditch, je me suis dit… Mais pourquoi es-tu dans cette situation ?

- Malefoygroumfilm'afaituneblaguedébilegroumf.

- Ah…Euh... Peeves joue avec un pantalon, j'imagine que c'est le tien ?

- Sûrement.

- Bon alors je m'en occupe, va dans la salle des profs, Bibine surveille tes affaires.

Que ferais-je sans Hermione ? Je vais récupérer mes affaires, mais je me rends vite compte qu'il y a un bug. Je porte mes affaires à ma chambre et me rends directement dans les cachots. J'entre comme un malade, faisant sursauter toute la classe.

- Bon, c'était très drôle, Malefoy, et j'imagine que ce soir toute l'école saura dans quelle tenue je me baladais dans le château. Mais tu as quelque chose à moi et là, ça ne m'amuse pas du tout alors rends-la moi.

- Te rendre quoi ?, fait-il, innocemment.

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Non je ne le sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que c'est la 2° fois qu'on m'interrompt dans mes cours aujourd'hui alors sors. On règlera nos différends en dehors des cours.

- Non, Malefoy, je n'ai pas…

Il me claque la porte au nez.

- …finit. Et merde.

Je repars dans le parc récupérer mes élèves, remercie Hagrid et reprend mon cours, très énervé. Le soir, je ne parviens pas à parler à Malefoy, et ce durant 2 bonnes semaines. Entre-temps, j'ai mis 2 souris dans ses draps, il a mit du poil à gratter dans une de mes robes, et j'ai déposé une bonne dose de confiture dans ses chaussures. Changer mon mot de passe ? A quoi bon, avec Snape à côté ? MacGo m'a fait appeler dans son bureau, aujourd'hui. Quand je m'y rends, je suis le dernier, s'y trouvent Chourave, Flitwick, Malefoy et MacGo. Je prends place.

- Bien. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que vous parliez avec les 5° années de vos maisons, pour les orienter selon leurs choix de métier, et leur dire dans quels domaines il faut qu'ils progressent.

Les seuls 5° années que j'ai aujourd'hui sont des Serdaigles et des Serpentards, il va donc falloir que je convoque, ce soir. Mais alors que je commence mon cours avec ces 5° années :

- Professeur ?

- Oui, Mr Crivey ?

- Le Pr Malefoy demande que les Serpentards se rendent aux cachots.

- Très bien. Alors, allez-y. Attendez, Mr Crivey ! Tenez, donnez ça de ma part au Pr de Potions.

- Oui, Monsieur.

Je lui tends un bout de parchemin où sont inscrites 4 lettres, 4 petites lettres qui font tellement de bien une fois qu'elles sont dites. « FUCK » en encre rouge, ça le rend bien. Signé Gryffondor.

Le soir, je passe 2 heures à tout entendre, Médicomage, Ministre de la Magie, Auror, Vendeur chez Weasley&Co,… . J'entends aussi les deux gamines m'ont surpris, pouffer et j'entends maintes questions sur la façon dont on doit tuer un mage noir, ou comment se faire faire le même tatouage hypra-cool en forme d'éclair -_-''.

Bref, 2 heures assez chiantes, somme toute. Il est 20h10, je n'ai pas très faim, j'ai surtout un besoin monstre de me détendre et me distraire. Et pour ça… quoi de mieux que de faire chier Malefoy ?

***

Je promet de publier la suite rapidement.

En attenndant, review? ^^

Bien à vous,

Revil.


	5. Malefoy

… _Et pour ça… quoi de mieux que de faire chier Malefoy ?_

Au loin, je vois Rusard.

- Ah, Mr Rusard, je vous cherchais !

- Ah, tiens, Mr Potter…

- Dites, Argus – vous permettez que je vous appelle ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Entre collègues… - il y a un problème avec ma plomberie. Je me suis brûlé en entrant sous la douche, ce matin. Serait-il possible de baisser… disons de 20°C la température de l'eau dans ma chambre ? C'est celle qui se trouve à droite, la 7° porte.

- D'accord… Allez, viens ma belle !, dit-il en direction de Miss Teigne qui me fixe d'un œil mauvais. *T'inquiète pas, boule de poils, ma main se souvient de toi !*

Je suis dans mes appartement, habillé de mon bas de pyjama, corrigeant les copies des 4° années en sirotant une Bieraubeurre alors que Severus drague la sirène, quand on toque à ma porte. Je regarde l'heure : 21h10. Allons bon, c'est quoi encore ? J'ouvre et je tombe sur un Malefoy, les cheveux et le corps trempés, vêtu d'une sortie de bain de soie verte (typiquement Serpentard…), le visage fermé, les yeux brillants, me tendant ma cape d'invisibilité.

- Que…

- C'est bon, Potter, tu as gagné. Allez, pousse-toi.

Eberlué, j'obéis.

- Demain, n'oublie pas d'arranger le thermostat de l'eau dans ma salle de bain.

Puis il ferme la porte de ma salle de bain où il s'est réfugié. 2 minutes plus tard, j'entends l'eau de la douche couler. J'en profite pour ranger ma cape d'invisibilité et me remet à la correction des copies. Encore une ânerie ! « Où étiez-vous lors du dernier cours ? Les cheveux des Vélanes ne brillent pas en présence d'argent, mais en présence d'hommes, dans ces cheveux d'or blanc coule l'eau qui glisse sur cette peau fine et pâle, s'insinuant sur ses fesses galbées et… STOP ! »

Avec irritation, j'efface cette phrase avec ma baguette. T'es vraiment dérangé mon vieux ! Que tu fantasmes sur celui que tu détestes, à la limite, mais de là à en faire profiter tes élèves… Oui mais faut dire, ce con est à 5m de moi en train de prendre sa douche. Oui ? Et ben calme tes ardeurs ! L'eau s'arrête de couler, je replonge donc mon nez dans mes copies. La porte s'ouvre 2 minutes plus tard et des bruits de pas sont ouïbles malgré la moquette.

- Tu vas rajouter quoi après « en présence d'hommes » ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Quel idiot ! J'ai manqué de faire tomber l'encrier !

- Ben, dans ta correction ! Regarde, t'as mis une virgule, et tu t'apprêtais à rajouter quelque chose.

- Ah ! Oui.

Je remarque et comprends enfin ce qu'il veut dire.

- Non, finalement, c'est pas une virgule que je voulais mettre, c'est un point d'exclamation ! Mais je suis parti dans une rêverie…

- A cause du mot « homme » ?

Sa voix mélange l'étonnement et l'amusement.

- Ou peut-être à cause de… quelque chose d'autre, me souffle-t-il à l'oreille quand je comprends qu'il s'est collé à moi.

J'écarquille les yeux d'étonnement. Je me lève et me tourne vers lui. Sa sortie de bain a glissé sur son épaule, dévoilant un morceau de buste pâle et musclé. Oh, Merlin, retenez-moi, ou je vais commettre un viol. Avec une voix tremblante d'envie :

- Malefoy, tu devrais rentrer chez toi… et… t'habiller, parce que tu vas attraper froid.

NONNN ?!? NON ??? J'AI PAS DIT CA ? JE VAIS ME TUER ! JE LUI AI DIT DE RENTRER CHEZ LUI ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI M'A PRIS ???? Du calme mon vieux, c'est pour ta santé mentale que tu as fait ça. Ma santé mentale mon cul ! En attendant, j'ai les *#$µ pleines et ça fait un mal de chien ! (1) Pour ne pas laisser transparaître l'expression stupide du gars qui se bat contre lui-même, je lui ouvre la porte de ma chambre, plus par prière muette d'arrêter la torture que par galanterie. Malefoy a perdu son sourire suggestif, se dirige vers la porte, mais au lieu de la franchir, la referme assez violemment, reprenant son sourire qui se fait carnassier, et ses yeux me laissent entrevoir que je ne serais pas difficile à dévorer. Gloups.

- Heu… Malefoy…

Ta Gueule Harry, TA GUEULE !

- Ne crois-tu pas que tu n'es pas dans ton état nor… Humpf ! Humpf ! Humf ! Hum ! Huuum !

Oui, la réplique se tarit et se fait tout à fait minable, mais comment peut-on s'empêcher de gémir sous de pareilles lèvres ?! Je le plaque contre la porte histoire de le presser contre moi et le petit cri qu'il pousse est bientôt étouffé car je me suis saisi de ses lèvres, lui infligeant les douces tortures des caresses, effleurements, légères morsures, etc… Il glisse une main sur mes reins me faisant me cambrer et son autre main passe dans mes cheveux, les tirant au possible, tandis que le baiser se fait brûlant, sauvage, agressif. Et étrangement, c'est ça qui m'excite. Je dis étrangement car avec Ginny, tout n'était que douceur. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle m'a plaqué ? Les filles, toutes des salopes ! (2) Pendant que je me fais cette réflexion, Malefoy m'a poussé sur mon lit, et là je me rends compte qu'à part m'être fait violer par Voldemort (3) je n'y connait vraiment rien. Merde, où est ce foutu mode d'emploi quand on a besoin de lui ? Bon ben de toute façon, vu qu'on est partis dans la douceur et le romantisme, y a rien à craindre. Se posant à califourchon sur moi, ou plutôt sur la partie enflammée de moi, d'où mon grognement, il recommence à m'embrasser comme un barbare et, descendant sur mon buste, me mord le téton. Jugeant qu'il y en a assez de me faire dominer par une blondasse, après avoir gémit de ce rude traitement, je le fait basculer et arrache sa sortie de bain, libérant ainsi sa… joie de vivre l'instant présent, carpe diem, que j'imagine tout aussi douloureuse que la mienne.

Je lui mord d'abord fortement le cou, étant sûr de laisser une marque le lendemain, gniark, lui mord ensuite le lobe de l'oreille, n'écoutant pas ses gémissements et ne faisant pas attention aux griffures sur mes reins et au fait qu'il s'accroche désespérément à ma tignasse rebelle. A grand renforts de baisers et de morsures, je descends, leeeeeeeeeeentement, tandis que Malefoy me sert le poignet à l'en briser. Mes lèvres se promènent sur son bas ventre, et je laisse mon souffle se hasarder chaudement sur l'arc tendu à se rompre de mon « pire ennemi », y approche mes lèvres, l'effleure de ma langue, et tandis qu'il commence à crier, je décide d'avoir un peu de compassion pour lui. Alors, j'englobe doucement l'engin qui se trouve être de taille, exerçant une pression vers le bas avant de la faire remonter, alors que Malefoy semble prêt à m'arracher le cuir chevelu.

- Oh, hum, Potter, POTTER, putain, t'es bon !

Héhé. Sadique, je stoppe et fais un mouvement vers lui pour l'embrasser ce qui n'est pas au goût de Mr qui me tire les cheveux et me repousse la tête vers sa virilité. Bon, d'accord. Alors je le reprends en bouche, la tension s'atténuant sur mes cheveux tandis qu'un « Humpf » sonore retentit et je continue mon va-et-vient haut-bas. Au bout d'un moment tout son corps se tend et tremble sous moi, puis il s'épand dans ma bouche, avec un grognement d'aise. Me léchant les lèvres, je reprends mon exploration, le tournant violemment sur le ventre. Et là, je vois quelque chose de foutrement intéressant, ma belle blonde a un long tribal qui s'étend d'une hanche à l'autre. Comme je n'en peux plus, déjà bien allumé par ses maltraitements, ses cris et son tatouage, je décide de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins, et, sans ménagement, je l'empale sur mon membre dur et douloureux. Le cri qu'il pousse est affreux, mais est vite remplacé par un cri de luxure dès lors que je touche sa prostate. Je grogne de plaisir, et, par des coups de reins plus brutaux les uns que les autres, et tandis que d'une main j'ai saisi son pénis re-en-état-de-marche, lui imbriquant les mêmes mouvements dans le même rythme que mes à-coups, on finit par se rejoindre ensemble dans l'extase, tandis que je m'évide en lui et lui dans ma main.

Tremblants, suants, frémissants, haletants, je nous jette un sort de propreté et l'on finit par s'endormir dans les draps de satin propre. Heureusement que ma chambre est sous Silencio parce que je crois qu'on a crié comme des malades. Mais faut dire que Malefoy est un sacré bon coup. Avec un sacré bon cul. D'ailleurs je crois que j'ai dû le lui casser. Tu me diras, ça changera de toutes ces années où je lui ai cassé les couilles. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh ! Je vais bien dormir, moi. Je suis content, je me suis enfin tapé le meilleur coup de Poudlard.

*

Le lendemain, je suis réveillé par l'éclat du soleil qui se déverse sur le lit. Je sens un mouvement dans mon dos et je pose les yeux sur Malefoy qui se tourne, les mains sur son visage dans une attitude rappelant typiquement un vampire. Me décidant enfin à quitter le confort douillé des draps et de la chose à 40°C qui s'y trouve (c'est plus moi qui monte à 40°C quand je le voit, mais bon…), je pars sous la douche, puis m'habille, et alors que je m'apprête à mettre le haut, on tambourine à ma porte. C'est donc torse-nu que je vais ouvrir.

- Salut Ha…rry. Eh ben, quel accueil !

- Ron, Neville !! Bonjour 'Mione ! Je suis content de vous voir, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!

- Ben on voulait te proposer une sortie, vu qu'on est samedi,…

- Hum,…ah, oui…

Je me retourne rapidement vers le vampire dans mon lit, puis tourne à nouveau la tête vers mes amis.

- Il y a quelqu'un avec toi ?

Ron et son tact légendaire.

- Hum… oui.

- Oh et bien elle n'a qu'à venir !

- Euh,… Non, Neville. « Elle »… ne viendra pas.

- Hein mais pourquoi ?

- Hum… elle a des trucs à faire.

- Aaaaaaahh. Alors on t'attend dans le parc ?

- C'est ça, dis-je, soulagé que mon mensonge ait été convainquant.

Néanmoins le regard d'Hermione ne me dit rien qui vaille. SURTOUT quand elle ne parle pas.

- Alors à tout à l'heure !, et je referme la porte.

Quand je me retourne, deux iris acier sont à 1cm de moi, tout au plus.

- Moi qui croyais être harcelé par tes portraits en entrant dans ta chambre…

Hein ? Je manque de hurler de rire tant cette phrase est bizarre. Il a mit un boxer et commence à ramasser ses affaires. Puis, une fois tout le paquet assemblé dans ses bras, il se retourne, me regarde sans laisser transparaître aucune émotion, puis me dit avec The sourire of Malefoy qui tue :

- Eh bien, Potter, ta réputation est vérifiée.

- Hein ??? Quelle réputation ? Elles n'ont pas osé ?

Il est presque dans le couloir quand il ajoute :

- Au fait ! La prochaine, c'est dans ma tanière à moi !

Ses yeux brillent d'une couleur perverse.

- Là au moins il n'y aura pas ce maudit soleil, maugrée-t-il avec une grimace en direction du lit inondé dudit soleil.

- Compte là-dessus, Malefoy, dis-je agressivement, avec toutefois un sourire carnassier.

Oui, je sais, se détester avec mon pire ennemi tout en couchant avec lui est une relation tout à fait étrange. Mais c'est tellement plus marrant ! Je crois que je préfèrerais me jeter de la tour d'Astronomie si Malefoy venait me voir : « Présentes-moi tes amis, Harry, mon petit shamallow ! »

5 minutes plus tard quand je descends rejoindre mes amis, Luna et Ginny se sont invitées à la partie, cette dernière me lançant des regards de suspicion quand je salue joyeusement la petite troupe et peut-être même perçois-je de la colère, ce qui me change nettement des marques de dédain de ces derniers mois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?, demandé-je à Ron.

Celui-ci hausse les épaules.

- Peut-être parce qu'on leur a dit qu'on attendait que tu dises au revoir à ton amie ? Je n'en sais rien. La psychologie n'est pas mon truc, encore moins celle de ma sœur.

On se rend sur le Chemin de Traverse, faire selon la proposition des filles, du shopping, ce qui est le bienvenu, étant donné que deux de mes robes ont pris feu, une a rétréci, l'autre est en lambeaux et une dernière enfin s'est transformée en tapis de fleurs. J'ai aussi cassé 3 plumes et vidé 5 encriers rouges. Les élèves sont encore plus dangereux que Voldemort…

Je me rends à la papeterie avec Hermione pendant que les 4 autres vont rendre une visite aux jumeaux. Alors que je choisis de nouvelles plumes :

- Malefoy a trouvé ton lit confortable ?

Elle m'a dit ça sans m'adresser un regard, cherchant une plume à sa main. Moi ? J'ai buggé. Quand je me reprends :

- Euh… Beuh… Vi… Tu crois quoi ? Mon matelas est en vraies plumes de hibou ! … c'est Snape qui te l'a dit ?

- Snape n'a pas bougé du bureau directorial ! MacGo m'a dit ce matin qu'il l'a harcelé toute la nuit pour avoir un portrait d'une sirène je-ne-sais-trop-quoi à côté du sien.

- Alors comment…

- Malefoy est rentré chez toi trempé, la cape de ton père dans les mains et n'en est jamais ressorti.

Elle m'a dit ça tout simplement, comme si elle avait annoncé que Honeydukes faisait une réduction sur les Bulbaveuses. Ma tête doit être de celui qui cherche une excuse, car elle me dit :

- J'espère juste qu'il mérite sa réputation, ça expliquerait en partie pourquoi il était dans ton lit ce matin.

- Hem…Hum. Ouais. Bon. Mais aussi, c'est pas ma faute s'il est si sexe !

Une vieille dame dans le rayonnage me regarde, outrée, puis change de rayon. Hermione se tourne vers moi et me regarde, droit dans les yeux.

- Harry, je ne te juge pas, tu fais ce que tu veux. TU as tué Voldemort, TU as tous les droits, c'est tout.

Puis elle continue à chercher une plume.

- N'empêche que j'aurais quand même aimé tester Malefoy.

Je me tourne vers elle, profondément choqué.

- Hermione ! Et Ron ?, je m'étrangle.

Elle a enfin trouvé une plume qui lui convient et c'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'elle se tourne vers moi :

- Ron, c'est pas pareil, Ron je l'aime !

Et elle change de rayonnage pour chercher du parchemin à lettre. Les gens changent… ma meilleure amie se dévergonde.

*

Alors qu'on sort, pour rejoindre les autres chez FPSF (4), je m'arrête en voyant une personne intrigante entrer dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

- Attends-moi chez les jumeaux, j'arrive dans 10 minutes.

- Mais, Harry…

Sa phrase se perd au loin tandis que je suis la forme encapuchonnée qui entre au bout d'un moment dans une boutique portant le nom « Clair Obscur ». J'ai rabattu ma capuche sur mon front et ma main est sur ma baguette. Personne n'ose défier mon regard qui se veut impitoyable ; je repense au jour où j'y suis tombé pour la première fois. J'entre dans le magasin, la porte tintant faiblement en touchant une clochette. La forme sombre, devant moi, sursaute, se retourne vivement puis disparaît, glissant vers les autres rayonnages. Je souris imperceptiblement, même si l'on ne peut voir mon visage trop bien caché dans l'ombre de ma capuche.

C'est une librairie, d'après ce que je peux en voir. Je flâne entre les rayons, en profitant pour voir quels types de lectures on peut trouver ici. « 5 meilleures façons de garder son portrait collé ». Avec une petite pensée pour Sirius, qui s'arrachait les cheveux de ne pouvoir décoller celui de sa mère. « Elfes, éducation de base ». Je tourne les yeux, écœuré. Si 'Mione était là, elle brûlerait tout. Là, j'entre dans un nouveau rayon et se trouve, au bout, la forme sombre, le nez dans un livre. Je m'approche discrètement et je suis à la hauteur de son épaule. De ce qu'il lit, je décrypte : « Quand X passe cette barrière entre notre monde et l'au-delà, il se retrouve prisonnier… ». La forme tourne les pages, et je lis à nouveau : « il existe néanmoins un moyen,… ». Le livre est refermé.

- Il n'est pas très bon pour ta réputation de te trouver ici.

Le livre lui tombe des mains, la forme se retourne à la vitesse d'un chat et je peux maintenant voir les deux prunelles polaires. Il ramasse le bouquin.

- C'est pour ça que les capuches existent. Tu m'as suivi ?

- Je t'ai vu, de loin. C'est quoi ce bouquin ?

- Ce… C'est rien.

Je lui prends le bras, assez violemment, c'est vrai, mais je ne veux pas qu'il retombe dans les pratiques noires. Avec un cul pareil, ce serait dommage. Ah pardon, mon inconscient est très bavard. Alors que la Marque apparaît, je lis, le temps qu'il rabatte sa manche, « Le Voile de la Mort ». Je le regarde, choqué, je n'ai pas lâché son poignet mais j'ai l'impression que tous mes muscles sont atrophiés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?

Ma voix est dure, je le sais, mais mieux vaut dure que sanglotante ?

- Je… Je voulais… Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches.

- DIS-LE-MOI !

Oui, bon, niveau discrétion, on repassera.

- Hem. Ce n'est pas la peine de te faire une fausse joie.

- Mais… ?

- Je voudrais étudier la question du voile. Peut-être qu'on peut ramener…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et ce n'est pas la peine. C'est bien un Serpentard. Nous, les Gryffy, on agit et on ne se pose pas de questions. A la mort… A la disparition… De… Je n'ai plus voulu entendre parler de ce voile. Malefoy, en bon Serpentard, se dit qu'il faut chercher pour arriver à ses fins… Et je crois qu'il a raison. Mais pourquoi fait-il ça ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Mmh ?

- Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?

- Hem. N'en parlons pas, veux-tu ?

Je ne réponds pas. Il veut le faire, c'est ce qui compte. Sous nos capes, je lui serre la main, d'une étreinte d'amants, signe de remerciement. Je ne peux faire plus, car c'est Malefoy, et toutes ces années ne sont pas facilement oubliées. Et je pars.

*

Je rejoins le groupe chez les jumeaux, qui ont l'air de m'attendre. Le sourire identique sur le visage des jumeaux me fait craindre pour mon avenir. C'est à l'unisson qu'ils m'accueillent :

- Salut, Harry.

- Allez-y, dites-moi ce que je suis censé craindre.

- Quoi ? Tu doutes trop de nous, Harry. Nous sommes de vrais saints !

- Ouais, ouais…

- C'est louche.

- Dis-nous, Harry…

- Ah, je me disais, aussi…

- On a eu une idée, mais il nous faudrait ton accord…

Je crains le pire. Je les invite à poursuivre.

- Ben… On aurait aimé créer un kit, dans le genre avec menottes, pastilles aphrodisiaques de notre giron et tout le tutti quanti, et sur ce kit, on mettrait ton portrait et il porterait le nom : « le kit du Survivor ».

Ils me regardent avec espoir. « Le kit du Survivor » ??? Non mais ça va pas ?! Et depuis quand je pratique le SM, moi ?!

- Alors ?

- Non.

- Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzz !

- Non.

- Steuplééé !

- Non.

- Mais tu toucheras une commission !

- Non !

- Ça va marcher du feu de dieu !

- M'en fout.

- Ça marche déjà très bien… Ailleuh !

Ça, c'est Fred qui a frappé George. Attendez une minute.

- Comment ça, ça marche « déjà » très bien ?!

- Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhh… Te fâche pas, Harry !

- Non, je reste très calme.

Je reste surtout très calme. Inspire, expire. Oôôôôôôôôhm… Ouvre tes chakras... Oôôôôhm…. Miiiiiuuuuuaaaaaaooooôôôôôôhm…

- Vous en avez vendu beaucoup ?, demande Neville.

- Beeeen… Un bon millier.

ÔÔÔÔÔÔÔHM… Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter. Vous savez, celui qui est sur le kit SM de votre épouse ?

- 50%.

- Hein ? Oh non, t'es dur, là, Harry !

- 50% ou rien.

- Ha…

- J'ai une crise post-Voldy qui me démange…

- 40%.

- 50%.

- … Bon, d'accord…

Ma tête sur des kits SM, franchement…

- C'est Fred qui a eu l'idée. Brillante, hein ?

- Lequel de vous deux est Fred, qu'il tâte de ma main vengeresse ?

- C'est moi, Fred.

- Ey ! Non ! C'est moi Fred ! Non ! Attends, c'est lui !

- Non, non, c'est lui.

Après avoir frappé les deux jumeaux, je suis soulagé et on ressort de la boutique. On rentre finalement à Poudlard dès que j'ai passé un savon à mon faux-frère de meilleur ami qui tentait de me dissimuler l'achat qu'il a fait aux FPSF. Après tout, mes meilleurs amis vont juste faire des cochonneries avec un kit SM à mon effigie – AAARGH je préfère ne pas y penser.

Ce que je fais en arrivant à Poudlard ? Je me couche. Oui c'est pas très glorieux, mais quand vous apprenez que vos amis sont de vrais pervers et que votre ex vous fait chier toute la journée, c'est l'idée la plus lumineuse qui vous vient à l'esprit. Ça fait donc bien… je dirais… assez longtemps que je suis allongé sur mon lit quand on tape précipitamment à ma porte.

- Tu connais le code vu que t'as semé mes fringues dans le château, alors fais pas semblant !

Ça, ça s'appelle la flemme royale d'ouvrir. Il entre.

- Hedwige. Comment t'as su que c'était moi ?

Ça, c'est la question qui tue.

- Tu as toqué comme une lopette.

Ça, c'est la réponse qui tue.

SCHBAM.

Ça, c'est le coup de poing qui tue.

- Fais pas semblant d'être mort, Potter.

- Et merde !

- Bon, écoute ça, « le Voile, cependant, détient une infime faiblesse que son concepteur lui a cédée. Si une personne pure d'âme le traverse injustement, alors qu'il combattait pour une noble cause, le processus peut être inversé. Il suffira de mettre un fragment de quelque chose qui aurait pu démontrer l'existence de la plus vile personne que la Terre ait porté dans un linge imbibé de whisky – la Mort aime l'alcool – et de le jeter au travers du Voile tout en prononçant le nom de la personne désirée. » Il y a une inscription en dessous… « Si vous voulez que le Voile chante une chanson, jetez 2 Mornilles. » Voilà, tu vois ? C'est pas si compliqué !

Je suis dépité.

- Et où est-ce qu'on va trouver ça ?

- Les 2 Mornilles ? Oh t'inquiètes pas, je dois bien avoir ça dans une poche…

- Hem… Malefoy.

- Ah, zut, j'ai 100 Gallions, mais pas moyen de trouver de la monnaie…

- Malefoy.

- Bon, tant pis, on mettra 1 Gallion, la musique sera de meilleure qualité.

- Malefoy.

- Oui ?

- Je ne veux pas que le Voile chante.

- Ah.

- Je te demandais ouskon pourrait trouver une preuve de l'existence de Voldemort.

- Ah.

On dit que les Serpentard sont intelligents…

- Y a ta cicatrice ?

- Bien sûr, je me coupe la tête, je la roule dans un linge au whisky et je la jette à travers le Voile.

- Hem... Sa baguette.

- Cassée. Et ne parlons pas des Horcruxes.

- Des quoi ?

- Rien. Laisse tomber.

- Sa médaille, le truc là, ah ! L'ordre de Merlin !

- C'est pas celui de Voldemort, mais de Jedusor.

- En plus, pas de bol, ma mère a brûlé le journal… Bon eh bien, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix…

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Trouver Pomfrey. Reste ici, je t'envoie Severus.

Je grogne.

- Non merci, ça ira.

Il est déjà parti. Pour moi-même :

- C'est vrai quoi. Il était du côté des gentils, mais c'était quand même un beau salaud avec moi !

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme, Potter. Vous avez vu ? Minerva m'a fait une surprise : elle a placé une réplique…

Screugneugneu. Mais que fout Malefoy ?

- … je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas…

Il me laisse là, sans explication, et en plus il m'envoie l'autre graisseux qui me raconte sa vie. Je m'en fout !

- … et donc vous voyez…

Je me demande ce qu'il a trouvé attenant à Voldy.

- … bon et bien, merci de vos conseils, Potter. Au plaisir.

C'était mieux quoi : Snape portrait ou Snape vivant ??

***********************************************************************************************************************

(1) Quel poète… !

(2) Quelle piètre généralité mais recontextualisons : il est dans les bras d'une bombe sexuelle qui lui fait découvrir d'autres horizons et il a été fort malheureux de par sa rupture alors il se laisse aller à de minables phrases toutes faites… Allez donc lire 'Je parle', ma dernière fic en date (quoi, je fais de la pub ??)

(3) Oui, OK, je lâche ça comme ça, sans violons ni rien mais bon, il n'a pas l'air si traumatisé que ça, si ? XD

(4) Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux

Et voilà mes chers lecteurs/ chères lectrices ! J'ai été un peu longue, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle !

J'ose espérer quelques reviews ? =)

A bientôt pour la suite,

Bien à vous,

Revil.


	6. Sirius, ce héros

… _C'était mieux quoi : Snape portrait ou Snape vivant ??..._

*

- Hedwige. Potter ! C'est bon !

- Tefaislagueuletut'escassésansexplicationsmaintenantvatefairefoutre.

- Alala pauvre petit Gryffy bafoué dans son orgueil…

- Fuck. Bon alors ? C'est quoi, ce bocal ?

Je ne le remarque qu'à l'instant. Y a un truc à l'intérieur : un linge imbibé de whisky. Mais qu'y a-t-il dans le linge ?

- Pomfrey sait vraiment tout réparer…

Pourquoi me dit-il ça ? Il me tend son avant-bras gauche.

- Et ben quoi, keskya ?

Son regard se fait appuyé, exaspéré même. OH, MERDE.

- T'avais pas un vilain gros tatouage tout moche ?

- Si.

- Et pourquoi tu l'as plus ?

- J'ai pris un scalpel. Pomfrey sait vraiment tout réparer. La peau est revenue en moins de 2.

Je tique. Puis là :

- BEUARK !!! Dans le linge, c'est…

- Ouais.

- BAAAH !

- Hé oh, c'est pour ton parrain qu'on fait ça, ok ?

- Ouais, ok… Bonne idée, j'admets.

- N'est-ce pas.

Des choses ne changeront jamais. L'ego de Malefoy non plus.

*

Je ne suis pas complètement angoissé/stressé/énervé/psychosé de la tête. « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. » Non mais c'est vrai, hein !

On est devant ce foutu Voile. Là, Malefoy jette son tatouage Mangemort emballé au whisky.

- Sirius Black.

- TRALALALALERE-EUH !! ALORS LES FILLES, ON CHANTE PL…Huh ?

- Bonjour, Sirius.

- Ah, salut Harry, t'as manqué les Nymphes de la Mort, tu verrais comme elles sont roulées !

Y en a qui s'emmerdent pas. Sirius Black en fait partie.

- Bonjour, Sirius.

- Oui, Harry, je t'ai déjà dit…

- …

- … Harry ???!! HARRY !!!

- SIRIUS !!

Mon parrain, je l'adore.

Il peut être vraiment con quand il s'y met, mais je l'adore.

Quoique s'il continue à me serrer comme ça, j'aurais pas assez d'air pour l'adorer.

- Euh, dites…

- Oups, Malefoy.

- Tiens donc ! Le fils Malefoy ! Alors, comment va sénior ?

- Très bien, merci.

- Si', Malefoy m'a aidé à te ramener, il a même fait… sacrifice… de son propre corps.

J'ai envie de mourir de rire. Pas que ce soit drôle, mais ma phrase me laisse imaginer des choses… MOUARF ! Que voulez-vous, j'ai 18 ans, on peut pas trop m'en demander ! Je parviens à rester sérieux et nous sortons du ministère tandis que Sirius nous explique comment il a rencontré les Nymphes, sous le regard éberlué de tous ceux qui croient avoir aperçu un revenant.

*

Après évanouissement de MacGo et Hermione, on trouve des appartements pour Sirius à qui on confie de poste fraîchement inventé de Professeur aux Mystères de la Mort.

12 ans à Azkaban, 1 et demi Place Grimmaurd et environ 4 ans derrière le Voile, je comprends mon parrain quand il saute sur son lit comme un malade, limite si on n'appelle pas les Médicomages, mais je crois pas qu'il se laissera enfermer à Ste Mangouste.

Alors qu'il saute, saute, re-saute, re-re-saute, on le regarde, amusés, avec Malefoy et là, MacGo nous passe devant pour entrer dans la chambre. Elle s'est arrêtée, je crois qu'elle est complètement éberluée. Sirius ne l'a pas vu, apparemment.

- Yahoo ! Yahoo ! Yahooo ! Yahoo ! Ya….

- Hum, hum.

- Ooh! Pr MacGonnagall. Hem. Il est confortable, ce matelas !

Je retiens un fou rire, mais apparemment les Serpentards ne sont pas si maîtres d'eux : Malefoy s'est éloigné mais on entend toujours distinctement le « Mouahahahahahahahahahahahaharfkoffkoff ! ».

- Je venais vous apporter vos emplois du temps, Sirius, dit MacGo.

- Merci, Minerva. Alors dites-moi, comment allez-vous ?, lui demande-t-il en s'approchant d'elle et la prenant par les épaules. Asseyez-vous, ma chère ! Je vous sers un peu de thé ?, continue-t-il.

Au passage il donne un coup de pied à la porte qui se referme en claquant à 5 cm de mon nez, mais je suis trop choqué pour m'en soucier. Avec une grimace de dégoût, je repars. Baah ! Si' doit être carrément en manque pour s'attaquer à MacGo !! Je marche (déambule serait le mot) dans les couloirs.

- Potter, attends-moi !

Un pas pressé me rejoint et nous marchons, côte à côte.

- Merci, Malefoy.

- De quoi ?

- Pour Sirius.

- C'est normal. C'est à cause de ma tante, alors…

On marche en silence, ne sachant trop où aller, sachant toutefois qu'on veut aller le plus loin possible des appartements de Sirius. Au détour d'un couloir, une furie saute au cou de Malefoy et quand j'essaye de comprendre ce qui se passe, je vois – ô chose rare – un large sourire trônant sur son visage.

- Pansy !!! Que fais-tu là ?

- Drake ! J'ai ma journée, je suis venue te rendre visite. Je suis contente de te voir !

Le temps qu'elle se décroche de son cou, elle finit par me remarquer. Avec un reniflement de dédain, elle me regarde de haut, mais s'adresse à Malefoy :

- Et sinon, tu fais quoi ? Comment sont les nouveaux Serpentards ?

Puis elle reconcentre toute son attention sur lui. Bon, ok, je me barre, ça va, ça va ! Quand je m'éloigne, j'entends :

- Tu sympathise avec l'ennemi ?!

Dans le parc, je trouve ma meilleure amie, plongée dans un livre. En m'approchant, je lis le titre : « l'expansion de la croyance sur les Ronflaks cornus ou le mysticisme ». Huh. Décidant d'être chiant et de l'interrompre dans sa lecture, je pose ma cape à terre, près d'elle et m'assied dessus.

- Ah, bonjour, Harry ! Ca va ?

- Salut, 'Mione. Ouais, ouais.

- Sirius est content de sa chambre ?

- Ça a l'air. Il la fait… tester à MacGonnagall.

Je grimace de dégoût mais Hermione n'y prête aucune attention, concentrée sur une réflexion du bouquin sur l'étroitesse d'esprit des gens ne croyant pas au mythe du Ronflak.

- Tu as dû croiser Parkinson, je me trompe ?

- C'est exact. Comment le sais-tu ?

- Elle est passée par le parc.

Bien sûr, c'est logique.

- Que fait-elle, maintenant ?

- Lady Zabbini.

- Huh ?? C'est une blague ?

- Harry, quand je veux plaisanter, je ne parle pas de ma pire ennemie.

- C'est pas faux.

Tandis que je cogite sur le fait que Zabbini est noble, je vois 2 élèves – de 1ère année apparemment – s'approcher craintivement. Oulà, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

- Professeur…

- Bonjour, mesdemoiselles.

- On voulait savoir… si…

- Enfin oui c'était juste pour savoir hein !

- Mais si vous voulez pas… c'est pas grave !

Afin de ne pas les laisser se perdre dans leurs balbutiements, je les coupe.

- Vous voulez quoi, au juste ?

- On… on est un peu confuses…

- Oui, on fait pas ça d'habitude, mais…

Apparemment, l'autre décide de se jeter à l'eau car elle inspire fort.

- Pourriez-vous nous signer un autographe ?, dit-elle très vite.

- Hein ?!

Hermione rit. C'est vrai qu'on s'attendait à ce qu'elles nous annoncent un truc super grave. Je me reprends.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Mais je n'ai rien pour écrire.

Elles me tendent plumes et parchemins, font la même requête à Hermione qui s'y prête avec entrain puis les gamines repartent avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, hein, Potter ?!

Je sursaute et me retourne, baguette à la main… que je range bien vite, euh, c'est quoi ces réflexes ?! On va me prendre pour un névrosé. Malefoy et Parkinson se sont approchés, en silence. Dans les yeux acier règne une lueur moqueuse. Grr, fuck Malefoy.

Ils s'installent près de nous sur leurs capes à terre posées, et je vois le dédain dans les yeux de Parkinson briller. Je prends la peine de répondre.

- Hé, tu vois Malefoy, la célébrité on s'y habitue !

- Moui, c'est pour ça que j'ai changé de camps, mais ça ne marche pas…

- Alala, mon pauvre Malefoy, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'apprendrais.

- Ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'apprendre la noblesse, en revanche. Tu y mettrais toute ta volonté que tu n'y arriverais pas.

- Chacun sa spécialité, Malefoy.

Hermione est éberluée, et je peux la comprendre. Pas de méchanceté, cette fois, juste de la taquinerie. Bon, le silence commence à être chiant, alors avec ma baguette je transforme un brin d'herbe en parchemin, et un autre en crayon gris moldu, et j'écris une fic (NDA : … ).

Les Serpentards, eux, ont commencé à parler, et je comprends de leur conversation que Parkinson a du mal à s'habituer aux convenances liées à une duchesse et Malefoy lui explique que c'est 100 fois plus chiant d'être duc, baron et marquis. Ils parlent de ça, et je dois pâlir à vue d'œil car plus ça va, plus ce qu'ils disent me rendent malade. Ça a l'air horrible d'être aristo. Hermione lève le nez de son livre et me demande :

- On voudrait t'inviter à la maison dimanche prochain.

- Oh, zut, je peux pas, je suis – encore – invité à plein de trucs. J'ai un mariage et un baptême.

- Ooh… Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller ?

- Je sais bien, mais le baptême, c'est pour un gentil couple qui veut à tout prix que je touche l'enfant pour son bonheur. Je voulais pas mais ils m'ont fait culpabiliser en me disant que sinon, le malheur tomberait sur lui. Le mariage, c'est Fudge qui m'a harcelé par courrier, car c'est une relation influente à lui et que ça permettrait d'augmenter sa côte.

Elle ferme le livre violemment.

- Tu te laisses utiliser ?

- Hey ! Faut comprendre ! Les hiboux grattaient à ma fenêtre toute la nuit ! J'en ai eu marre, j'ai dit oui. De toute façon, c'est pas ça qui va faire grimper son taux de popularité. Niark !

Tout d'un coup, Malefoy, qui parlait avec Parki, intervient :

- Si ta célébrité te pèse, elle me pèse encore plus !

Je cligne des yeux, je ne comprends pas.

- Oui, on m'a déjà envoyé 3 lettres piégées… Un mot disais « Ne touche plus à mon Harry d'amour », ricane-t-il.

- Moi, j'en ai reçu 2 ! Avec le même genre de mots, déplore Parkinson.

- Je suis désolé, dis-je.

- Et ben moi, je suis ton amie, j'en ai quand même reçu une, grimace Hermione au souvenir de notre 4ème année.

- Si tu pouvais leur dire que tu nous adore…

- Malefoy, je leur dirais que vous vous comportez comme des adultes. Mais de là à leur dire que je t'adore…

Du moins je ne peux décemment dire que j'adore son cul !

- Tu disais pas ça, cette nuit.

Tralala, oh, le bel avion ! Tiens, il y a une pelure sur ma robe.

- Na.

- Oui, bon, ça va !

Parkinson, en toute hâte, se lève, prend sa cape, tire Malefoy par le bras, prend sa cape, et se précipite vers le château. Je sais déjà ce qu'elle va lui demander.

- T'as couché avec Potter ?!

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ils ne se sont pas assez éloignés, je crois. Hermione me regarde, et l'envie que nous avions contenue éclate. Je me roule de rire sur l'herbe trempée, tandis que les larmes de rire tombent sur son livre. Quelques instants plus tard, on voit une Parkinson penaude sortir du château et se diriger vers les grilles. Réalisant que je me gèle royalement les fesses, je salue mon amie, ramasse ma cape et repars dans le château. Je ne vais pas le cacher, je m'emmerde tout aussi royalement, alors je file prendre ce qui me semble le plus raisonnable quand on est resté un temps incroyable dans le parc à cette température : une bonne douche chaude.

******************************************************************************************************************

Désolée du retard et merci pour les nombreuses reviews!

Bien à vous,

Revil.


	7. Douche chaude

… _Je ne vais pas le cacher, je m'emmerde tout aussi royalement, alors je file prendre ce qui me semble le plus raisonnable quand on est resté un temps incroyable dans le parc à cette température : une bonne douche chaude…_

Je soupire de soulagement lorsque je sens les gouttes d'eau ruisseler sur mon corps. J'avais oublié à quel point ça faisait du bien… Les yeux clos, je tends la main pour attraper le shampoing, mais il me semble que le tube est… quelque peu doux et anormalement chaud.

Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, je me retourne assez vite pour voir que je tiens le bras de Malefoy avant qu'il ne se colle dans mon dos, me laissant apprécier l'étendue du désir qu'il éprouve pour moi. Il s'empare du shampoing que je n'ai pas réussi à prendre, tout en m'embrassant la nuque. Je crois que c'est à partir de là que je me laisse totalement faire. Il met une bonne noisette du liquide dans sa main droite et me savonne délicatement les cheveux, avec une douceur des plus improbables de la part de cette personne-là… Je suis complètement en transe, quand il décide de s'attaquer à mon corps. Ses doigts glissent le long des muscles tendus, effleurant ma peau, qui a la chair de poule, quand ils tombent sur une fine cicatrice qu'ils suivent délicatement, cette marque partant de la hanche et finissant par se perdre vers l'intérieur de ma cuisse droite. Le jour où j'ai subi cette blessure de guerre, j'ai failli être stérile.

Sans prévenir, il entre en moi, mais tout aussi délicatement, ce qui m'impressionne, et la vive douleur n'a pas le temps de se faire sentir que le plaisir se pointe. A chaque mouvement, je gémis encore plus fort, et je crois que je gueule littéralement quand on est au comble de l'extase, lui s'épandant en moi et moi dans sa main qui est venue au dernier moment enserrer mon membre gonflé de plaisir. On sort de la douche, il m'enveloppe dans une serviette chaude et m'entraîne vers mon lit où l'on s'installe et je m'endors presque aussitôt, si bien dans ces bras attentionnés. Je m'en veux un peu, parce que je sais que si je me sens si bien, c'est que ce soir il m'a donné ce dont j'ai toujours manqué, il m'a choyé, le rôle qu'une mère doit occuper, et j'ai honte d'avoir remplacé ma mère par un mec. Mais c'est la vie, on n'y peut rien. Le lendemain au réveil, je fais le pénible constat du lit vide, non que j'aime Malefoy, mais c'est toujours agréable d'avoir une bouillote à soi et je me sens tout de même blessé dans mon orgueil.

Ce que j'observe avec beaucoup d'étrangeté, c'est que moi qui suis censé être le sauveur, le gentil Harry Potter, je maltraite Malefoy au lit et il adore ça, sûrement parce qu'il n'a jamais connu la violence dans sa vie, dans son joli petit palace doré, que lui qui est censé être le méchant de l'histoire me traite comme une mère-poule, et que j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai jamais m'en passer, une impression de vide comblé, la douceur que je n'ai jamais eu et à laquelle je n'ai jamais eu droit. Au fond Malefoy et moi on est très complémentaires… Non mais Harry tu débloques ?! Faut arrêter la réflexion existentielle, vieux.

Secouant mon esprit, je me lève, m'habille et vais dans la grande salle prendre mon petit-déjeuner. J'y trouve Sirius debout sur une table en train de faire le mariolle, sous les rires de la Grande Salle entière. Décidant que tout le monde n'était pas assez extatique, il entame un streap-morning, que la directrice ne prend même pas la peine d'interrompre, participant avec joie aux sifflements ravis de la moitié de la salle. Je me suis installé et remarque maintenant que mon parrain s'est coupé les cheveux, il s'est rasé et ses deux mirettes océan reflètent sa joie de vivre et peut-être aussi un peu la folie des années d'enfermement. Il en est déjà à la moitié quand je peux voir que l'Animagus est super bien foutu. Pardon, je corrige : super super bien foutu. Le temps que je me sermonne d'avoir une bref, une milliseconde même, fantasmé sur mon parrain, je décide d'entrer en action quand je le vois s'attaquer à son jean.

Je secoue Hermione qui reprend un air sérieux, je met une baffe à Malefoy qui essuie quelque peu la bave qui a commencé à couler et essaye de dire à MacGo de faire quelque chose, mais il est dur de capter l'attention d'une femme en transe qui tente d'arracher le dernier rempart de sa pudeur à Sirius, chose qu'elle a déjà fait je n'en doute pas (yeurk !). Etant donné que je n'arrive à rien avec elle, je décide de m'en charger moi-même. Je tire Sirius par le bras, il perd l'équilibre et tombe de la table sous les « Oooh ! » affligés des quelques 200 filles/femmes/homosexuels/débiles de la salle. Sirius, pas le moins gêné du monde, fait un grand sourire en émergeant de derrière la table, balance un « à plus tard les amis », et sort joyeusement de la salle, en slibard, en embrassant une 7° année au passage. MacGo ne dit rien et même Hermione n'y prête pas importance. NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE ECOLE DE BARJES ?! Avec un Accio, je récupère les sapes de Sirius et part à sa suite pour les lui restituer.

Durant la journée, les élèves, en majorité des filles, sont incapables de se concentrer donc je préfère leur faire faire de la théorie pour prévenir tout accident. Durant cette même journée, alors que je dicte mon cours, Sirius passe et l'on entend : « ce petit chemin, qui sent la noisette, ce petit chemin, n'a ni queue, ni tête ! »

- Sirius !

- Oui mon petit filleul préféré ?

- Ecoute, Si', tu sais que je t'adore et cette chanson est mignonne et tout ce qu'on voudra, mais pitié… TA GUEULE !

- Ok, Harry. A toute, alors !

Et il repart, fredonnant l'air coupable de mon énervement tout en respectant ce que je lui avais implicitement demandé : de ne plus le chanter. Grr. Je vais me tuer.

- Siriuuus !

Héhéhé. Hermione perd patience.

- Potter.

Tiens, Malefoy a émergé des cachots. Je sors dans le couloir et aussitôt ma classe fait un raffut épouvantable. Tant mieux : ils n'entendront pas notre discussion.

- Dis-moi : qu'est-ce que tu en penses si je glisse une goutte de poison dans le verre de Black, à midi ?

Allez, on lui en veut pas. J'imagine que Mme Black et les Détraqueurs ne sont pas d'une compagnie très agréable…

« … qui sent la noisette… » (8)

- D'accord.

(1)

Je m'approche de la porte, discrètement, du moins je l'espère, et murmure le mot de passe. La porte s'ouvre dans un cliquetis, infime sûrement mais dans l'immobilité de la nuit il apparaît comme un coup de feu à mes oreilles. Dans la chambre, tout n'est que silence. Je m'habitue à l'obscurité, et je vois que la décoration est principalement vert et argent (oui oui, dans l'obscurité j'arrive à voir ça !). Je remarque, très étonnant, un bouquet de fleurs sur une commode, et ce qui est flagrant, c'est l'obscurité de la pièce, où pas un rayon de lune ne pénètre. Je m'approche du lit, où la fine forme de Malefoy est à peine devinable. Il dort à poing fermés, et moi qui voulais… l'agiter un peu, je décide de ne pas le réveiller. Alors je me glisse subrepticement dans les draps chauds et je sens deux mains m'enlacer, ce qui me porte rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

*

Je sens le lit s'affaisser à mon côté, j'ouvre les yeux que je plonge immédiatement dans les deux lacs gelés de Malefoy. Il est habillé, je devine donc que je suis à la bourre, mais… je veux pas me leveeeeeer !! Je me souviens des années où Ron me levait à grand recours de baffes. J'attends la baffe de Malefoy, en vain. Il se contente de me regarder. Je met un coussin sur ma tête et baragouine, autant que je le peux, au travers :

- Malefoy, si tu veux une photo, j'en ai une bonne centaine dans ma chambre ! Et dédicacées, même !

Oui, d'accord, au réveil, je suis un vrai cochon. Et mais oh ! C'est moi qui ai tué Voldy ! Je sens tout à coup une main douce, sous les draps, glisser sur mon ventre, douce mais froide, ce qui achève de me réveiller tout à fait.

- Alors, Potter, on squatte les chambres ?

Je sors la tête du coussin, la chair de poule parcourant mon torse nu sous les délicieuses caresses made in Pôle Nord de Malefoy.

- Beeen… J'ai encore fait un cauchemar…

- Comment ça « encore » ? Tu dors toujours paisiblement avec moi.

- Ah bon ? Ron, lui me dit que je suis à tuer. Il paraît que je crie, que je gémis…

- Ah ! Ça, tu le fais mais pas quand tu dors.

Je lui envoie son coussin dans la gueule et ce con explose de rire, complètement décoiffé ce qui lui donne un air… hum, bon, bref. Je me lève et alors qu'il part se recoiffer (dommage…), je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée quand mon regard est attiré par quelque chose. Outre le fait que la chambre est toujours plongée dans la pénombre totale (ce qui explique en partie le teint pâle), sur le bureau est posée une fiole d'une couleur bleu Klein et sur l'étiquette est marqué « Potion Tue-Loup ». je reste bloqué, les yeux rivés sur le flacon.

- Alors Potter, trop attiré par moi pour pouvoir quitter ma… Oh, merde.

***************************************************************************

(1) Je me suis engagée dans une voie sans issue alors je vais me permettre un retour en arrière… Ne pas crier contre moi, ça arrive à tout le monde. Bon alors, Sirius fait le con dans le château, et, outre le nombre de fois où Pomfrey doit raviver les élèves évanouies, le nombre de professeurs féminins dévorant du regard le détenu devient assez inquiétant. Passons sur Sirius, que je viens de voir entrer chez Trelawney (sans commentaires), je préfère revenir sur notre héros, les activités de l'Animagus étant pour le moment censurées. Oh, le voilà, dans le couloir des appartements des profs, il est 02h21 très précisément, et je crois bien que nous quittons la censure pour arriver à une autre censure… Oo. A vous.

Reviews ?

Bien à vous,

Revil.


	8. Révélations

… _Alors Potter, trop attiré par moi pour pouvoir quitter ma… Oh, merde…_

Je me tourne vers lui. Dans ses yeux miroite de la tristesse.

- Tu as une explication ?

- Je… j'avais 8 ans et… Greyback… rendre visite à mon père… il… il m'a mordu… mon père a voulu… le tuer, mais… Voldemort l'en a empêché…

Il ne pleure pas mais c'est limite. Mais quelque chose me chagrine :

- Malefoy… Tu m'as infecté ?

- Hein ?

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Toute relation sexuelle avec un loup-garou entraîne une infection.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai bu la potion avant.

Sa voix est amère. Oui, bon, c'est vrai j'ai parlé comme un sale con égoïste. Pour me rattraper, je le serre dans mes bras.

- T'inquiète pas, je lui en ai mit plein la gueule à ce sale poilu.

Il me fait un faible sourire et approche son visage de moi… pour me mordre dans le cou.

- Ah non, Malefoy ! Putain, je fais comment avec une morsure dans le cou ? Tout le château va jaser !

Son sourire s'étale sur son visage et la seule chose qui m'empêche de lui sauter dessus est la sonnerie marquant le début des cours. Il part vers les cachots, fier de lui, tandis que je fonce m'habiller, enroulant une écharpe autour de mon cou. Quand j'arrive devant ma salle, avec 10 minutes de retard, j'entends des « Alors, Monsieur, panne de réveil ? » ou encore « Votre lit était bien chaud ? ». Ce sont des 7emes années qui me parlent comme ça ?!? Je prends un regard impérieux, et d'un ton sec :

- Le premier qui rouvre la bouche, c'est 1 mois de retenue.

Non mais, y savent pas à qui ils parlent. J'entends pourtant distinctement « Sale con ! ». Merci, Ginny… On était si malpolis, nous ?! Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Miss Weasley, vous resterez à la fin du cours, j'ai un mot à vous dire.

- Oh ça va, Harry ! La joue pas Super-prof avec moi, tu veux ?

- Gin', tu veux que j'écrive à ta mère ?

Je reçois un regard noir, mais les impertinences s'arrêtent là, alors que les Serpentards ricanent.

- Je prierais tous les singes d'arrêter leurs ricanements ou Mr Rusard se fera un plaisir de leur faire nettoyer tout le château.

Aaah ! Enfin du silence ! Je commence mon cours dans la joie et la bonne humeur et 1 heure plus tard les Serpentards et les élèves de ma propre maison se carapatent. Je me demande ce que Ginny a pu leur dire pour qu'ils me détestent autant ! Nous voilà seuls et le regard qu'elle arbore est féroce. Ah, elle veut jouer à ça ?

- Bon, maintenant, dis-moi clairement ce qui se passe.

- Rien, Professeur.

- Pas de professeur avec moi, Ginny.

- …

- Alors quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- …

- Putain, Gin', c'est toi qui m'as plaqué !

Ma voix est un rien étranglée, non ?

- Et tu t'es empressé de me remplacer par un homme !

- Hein ?

- Oh, je t'en prie, Harry, ne me dis pas que j'ai tord. Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu loucher sur Malefoy depuis la rentrée…

Elle paraît blessée. Mais tout le monde l'a remarqué ou quoi ?!

- Je suis libre d'être avec qui je veux ! Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me plaquer !

- Oh mais ne t'en fais pas, je calcule maintenant toute l'étendue de mon erreur !

- Comment ça ?

- Pourquoi as-tu décidé d'être prof ? On était bien, tous les deux et tu m'annonces que pendant 1 an, tu seras mon professeur et que nos relations ne devront être que strictement scolaires ? Ça n'avait pas l'air de tellement te déranger et bien figures-toi que moi, si.

Je suis silencieux un long moment.

- Oh, Gin', soufflé-je. Je n'avais jamais vu ça sous cet angle ! J'aurais fait en sorte qu'on se voit, tu le sais bien !

- Tu aurais été capable de briser le règlement, même en temps que prof ?

Les larmes sont aux frontières de ses yeux. Je la prends dans mes bras, où elle explose en sanglots.

- Bien sûr que oui, tu m'entends ? Bien sûr que oui. Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi, maintenant ? Pas que je sois engagé en quoique ce soit avec Malefoy, mais je ne suis pas le dernier des salopards, pour ça je lui laisse le rôle, et je ne sais pas s'il prendrait avec un grand sourire le fait que ce matin encore j'étais dans son lit et que ce soir je lui annonce que je ressors avec mon ex que j'avais plaqué à cause de Voldemort et qui m'avais plaqué à cause de Poudlard… Je suis dans la merde. Ecoute, Ginny, laisse-moi clarifier les choses avec Malefoy…

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de te donner cette peine, Potter !

Relevant brusquement la tête, je n'ai le temps que de voir deux yeux iceberg en colère avant d'entendre un pas de course résonner dans les couloirs. Ginny me regarde, interdite.

- Et merde.


	9. Petits arrangements

… _Et merde…_

Pas très spirituel, je sais. A ce moment, on entend un sifflotement se rapprocher et deux yeux d'un tout autre bleu apparaissent.

- Alors vous deux, ça roucoule ?, demande joyeusement Sirius.

Sirius ! Un sourire machiavélique et entendu commence à étirer nos lèvres, à Ginny et à moi, tandis que nos regards pétillants se croisent.

- Je suis heureux pour vous, continue-t-il, se méprenant sur l'objet de notre joie soudaine. Dis, Harry, je suis là parce que Minerva m'envoie te dire que tes élèves se baladent dans le château. Elle avait envoyé Malefoy te le dire, mais il a apparemment fait preuve de mauvaise foi......

Semblant réfléchir à cette théorie, il repartit en expliquant vaguement une histoire de barrique de Whisky Pur Feu que Hagrid voulait lui faire goûter. Avec un regard entendu, je quitte Ginny pour rassembler mes 2emes années qui ont vraiment cru que j'étais mort ou quelque chose dans le genre… Ignorant les grognements de mécontentement, je reprends le chemin de la classe où je retrouve, sur mon bureau, un mot de l'écriture fine de Ginny. « Ce soir, après le dîner, ici ». Reconnaissant bien là le côté Serpentard caché de mon amie, je souris et débute le cours malgré les 30 minutes qu'il me reste. Durant le déjeuner, je sens 3 regards ardents sur moi : celui, glacial, de Malefoy, celui, extatique de Ginny et celui, sondeur, d'Hermione. Le soir arrive vite, et après un dîner où plus personne ne fit attention à moi, à croire que le monde tourne l'envers, je me rends dans ma salle de classe où j'attends la jeune Weasley qui ne tarde pas à arriver.

- Harry, tu sais que Sirius a passé sa journée à boire ?

- Euh… oui. Mais en quoi ???

- Tu sais qu'il a le vin très joyeux, très attachant, même ?

- Je ne savais pas. Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Tu sais que Malefoy reste souvent jusque très tard le soir pour préparer ses cours le lendemain ?

- Ah. Mais je ne vois toujours pas…

- Tais-toi donc et réfléchit un peu.

Bon, je récapitule, puisque je n'ai pas le choix. Sirius, bourré, attachant, Malefoy, dans les cachots, seul… TILT ! Mes yeux se font immédiatement démoniaques. Sans perdre de temps, on va directement chercher mon parrain… qui n'est pas difficile à trouver.

« Mélusiiiine-euh !

Sur ce balai,

Quand je te vois voler,

Je m'abiiime-euh !

Dans les contemplazions,

Sous ton petit jupon,

De contrées si diviiiiines-euh ! »

Salement amoché, il titube dans les couloirs, sous les rires des élèves, qui sont amusés par la chanson paillarde qu'il chante. Le prenant chacun par un bras, on l'emmène vers les cachots, tandis qu'il nous demande si on est les marchands de sable. Lui intimant l'ordre de se taire, on l'amène près de the cachot, où je glisse furtivement la tête pour tenter de voir si Malefoy est bien là. Mais j'ai beau essayer de le voir, il n'est pas là. Il y a pourtant tout un nécessaire de potion rassemblé, et un feu brûle sous un chaudron. Je me retourne pour en faire l'observation à Ginny quand Sirius me passe la main dans les cheveux et tente de m'embrasser. C'est bien, au moins on sait comment il va se comporter avec le Serpentard. On entend résonner des bruits de pas alors on lâche Sirius et on part se terrer dans l'ombre. Le digne héritier Black déambule tel le dernier des poivrots, tapant la discute avec les tableaux un à un quand le digne héritier Malefoy débarque, une racine de Je-ne-sais-trop-quoi à la main. Aussitôt Sirius s'exclame :

- Dagooooo ! Mon pote Dago ! Alors, 'a va bien ?

Malefoy, étonné, reprend vite son masque, et déclame d'un ton anone, alors qu'il tente de repousser l'étreinte que l'évadé lui propose :

- Euh… Sirius… vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre état normal…

- Ouais, t'as raison ! Mais ça, c'est parce que je suis content de te revoir !

Malefoy continue imperturbablement son chemin vers son labo mais l'ancien prisonnier l'y suis, ce qui a l'air d'agacer fortement le blondinet.

- T'sé, depuis la dernière fois, on a pas eu l'occasion de se parler. Oooh ! Une dent de loup-garou ! T'as pas touché à Mumus, j'espère ?

On profite de cette occasion pour fermer rapidement la porte, un petit « Collaporta » et le tour est joué. Ginny, futée, fait apparaître un mur, pour le « cas où ». Désœuvrés, on décide de faire un petit… retour en arrière avec Gin'. C'est pourquoi on repart bien vite dans ma salle de classe.

*

Je me lève plus tôt pour aller délivrer les 2 captifs. Quand j'ouvre, le spectacle est celui que j'avais espéré : un Sirius avec un sourire béat tient un Malefoy aux cheveux en pétard, ce qui annonce une nuit de folle débauche, et tout deux dorment sur la robe de… Sirius apparemment, près de la cheminée, la robe, par déduction, de Malefoy étalée sur eux. M'approchant, je m'agenouille, et secoue mon parrain. Il ouvre lentement les yeux et me fait un sourire de lendemain de cuite, puis, se tournant vers celui blottit dans ses bras s'exclame :

- Oh ! Un homme !

- Oh ben ça alors !, fis-je ironiquement.

L'ancien Mangemort grogne et s'étale sur le dos, la robe glissant jusque très bas sur ses hanches. Pendant ce temps, j'ai envoyé son jean à Sirius qui l'a vite enfilé sous la robe et qui s'est accroupi pour secouer le blondinet.

- Drago. Drago, réveille-toi. Drago ! Oh, Malefoy !!

- Attends, laisse-moi faire, dis-je en l'écartant et pointant ma baguette sur Malefoy.

- Malefoy, tu ferais mieux de te lever ou sinon…

- Fuck, Potter !

- Tu l'auras voulu ! Aguamenti !

C'est donc un Malefoy trempé qui me poursuit dans les cachots, hurlant de rage avant d'abandonner dès qu'il se rend compte qu'il court nu, et de revenir vers son labo, marchant dignement, sous mes sifflements moqueurs. Je sens qu'il va me le faire payer.

Vers 13h30, je le vois dans le parc, marchant seul, un chien noir courant comme un dératé autour de lui. Je vais le rejoindre et il me regarde arriver d'un œil noir. Avant même que je prenne la parole :

- Tu sais que j'ai surpris 2 Serpentardes en train de dire que j'avais un très beau cul ?

J'explose de rire.

- C'est pas drôle ! Elles se demandaient pourquoi je te courais après, trempé et à poil, et toi riant comme un tordu.

J'étouffe de rire. Je me reprends et :

- Je suis désolé, Malefoy.

- Oh, c'est rien, elles sont sous Oubliette, maintenant, dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

- Non, pas pour ça… pour la conversation que tu as surprise…

- Oh, ça…

Il y a un bref silence, puis il lève des yeux métalliques vers le chien qui se roule maintenant dans l'herbe, avec une expression que je ne lui connais pas sur le visage.

- Ce n'est rien, Sirius m'a fait comprendre qu'il y avait d'autres horizons à explorer…

- En une nuit ?!, dis-je, ne cachant pas ma surprise.

Malefoy a un sourire amusé.

- Hé ! Tu crois quoi ? T'as peut-être de beaux arguments, mais ton parrain a, en plus, la force de l'expérience pour lui !

- Je veux même pas savoir !

On explose de rire. Sur ce, on voit Ginny arriver. Elle s'agenouille près du chien vautré dans l'herbe.

- Salut, Padfoot !

Le chien aboie, et s'allonge sur le dos, les 4 pattes en l'air. Gin' lui caresse le ventre, et, tandis qu'on regarde le spectacle, Malefoy me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes en me disant :

- On ferait mieux d'intervenir ou on va être cocus, tous les deux !

- Ouais, t'as raison. Miss Weasley, venez voir, s'il vous plaît.

- Sirius, arrête de faire le con et viens tout de suite au pied !


	10. La vie trouve toujours un chemin

Une petite parenthèse avant de clore cette fiction par ce dernier chapitre. Merci à toutes vos reviews, et pour toutes les Add Story que j'ai reçues, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour appuyer ce que vous en pensez ;). Encore merci! Et rendez-vous à la prochaine qui promet d'être longue, très longue... et hors du commun. Bonne lecture.

… _Sirius, arrête de faire le con et viens tout de suite au pied !..._

*

Début des vacances d'été. Sirius est content parce que le portrait de sa mère a fait une crise cardiaque en entendant dire que son fils renégat, en plus d'être un traître à son sang était aussi gay. Sirius et Malefoy se sont installé dans une villa à la campagne, et attendant patiemment la rentrée, explorant en attendant toutes les pièces de la maison dans le moindre détail. Kreattur, lui, s'enfile régulièrement Winky. Oui, bon, pardon. Kreattur s'est marié avec Winky, qu'il a sortie de la misère et de l'alcoolisme. Hermione est enceinte, et ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que j'ai dû consoler mon meilleur ami toute la nuit car il n'était pas persuadé que faire ça tous les week-ends faisait obligatoirement de lui le père de l'enfant qu'elle porte. Neville sort avec Lavande depuis 1 mois et elle ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi on rit tant à chaque fois qu'elle l'appelle « Ne-Ne », le pauvre diable rougissant de honte à tous les coups. Ginny a eu ses diplômes haut la main et vit chez ses parents en attendant qu'on emménage dans notre maison, ce qui ne saurait tarder, juste le temps du déménagement. Molly a failli m'étouffer de joie en apprenant qu'on s'est remis ensemble, et je squatte la chambre de Ginny en attendant, ce qui fait légèrement pâlir Mr Weasley.

Aujourd'hui, on a décidé d'aller voir Sirius et Malefoy – je ne me suis toujours pas habitué à l'appeler par son prénom – alors on dit au revoir à tout le monde, c'est-à-dire Molly et Arthur, qui attendent l'arrivée de tous leurs enfants aujourd'hui même et on transplane pile devant chez eux. On sonne, la porte s'ouvre et un chien me saute à la gorge, me faisant tomber en arrière, mort de rire.

Mais Sirius reprend bien vite sa forme humaine, et c'est la mine sombre qu'il m'aide à me relever et salue Ginny. On lui demande ce qui se passe et il nous explique que Malefoy s'est barré alors qu'il lui parlait de quelque chose d'important. Il n'en dit pas plus alors Ginny reste avec lui, tandis que je pars à la recherche de Malefoy.

Transplanant, je ne tarde pas à le trouver, au Chaudron Baveur, seul à une table isolée. Je m'y assieds tandis qu'il lève vers moi des yeux tristes. Les deux verres vides de Whisky devant lui en disent long sur son état moral.

- Salut Potter…

- Salut, Malefoy. Alors quoi de neuf ?

- Ça se voit pas ?

- … Que s'est-il passé ?

Un long moment suit cette question, il a l'air d'hésiter, de peser ses mots, de choisir ses phrases. Puis il éclate :

- Il est vraiment con !!!

- … Oui, mais encore ?

- Ce matin on était tranquilles, étalés sur le tapis du salon, on venait de passer une bonne nuit de…

- Hem.

- Euh, oui, bon, passons. Et tu sais pas ce qu'il me dit ?

- Euh, non ?

- Il m'a dit : « Je veux un enfant de toi ».

- Et c'est pour ça que tu es parti ?

- Mais oui ! Ça m'a rappelé que jamais je ne pourrais avoir d'enfants avec lui, et pourtant c'est pas que je veux pas, je l'aime…

Je lève discrètement les yeux au ciel. Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est dégoulinant !

- Vous n'avez qu'à adopter !

Il me regarde, d'un air douteux.

- Potter, tu crois que le Ministère va laisser un enfant à un couple gay, un étant un ancien Mangemort et l'autre, un ancien détenu ?

- Ah,… oui… là, forcément…

Je me tais. Le serveur vient à nous et nous commandons deux Whisky. Là, je sèche complètement. Le serveur nous apporte notre commande et je bois mon verre d'une traite. Je cherche toujours une solution, le Whisky m'arrache les entrailles. Là, pointant inconsciemment le bout de son nez, une idée vient enfin, une idée carrément lumineuse.

- Je sais !!!

Malefoy sursaute, me regarde comme une bête curieuse, je me lève, jette des pièces sur la table, le prend par le bras et l'entraîne dans l'arrière-cour du bar. On transplane et c'est avec étonnement qu'il voit que je l'ai amené au Terrier. Est-ce la première fois qu'il vient ici ? Je crois bien que oui.

On traverse la petite cour et je tape à la porte de la cuisine. Molly vient nous ouvrir et sert Malefoy dans ses bras comme elle le fait si souvent avec moi. Il y a un boucan d'enfer, et j'en déduis qu'ils sont au complet. Quand on entre dans la salle à manger, les jumeaux ne me laissent pas de répit.

- Ben alors, Harry, t'as remplacé Ginny ?

- Qu'avez-vous fait de Sirius et Ginny ? Je vous préviens j'irais pas les chercher dans la Forêt Interdite !

Et commencent les plaisanteries stupides auxquelles Malefoy rit de bon cœur, le contact de Sirius ne lui réussit pas. Molly, elle, m'a entraîné plus loin.

- Rien de grave, Harry ?

- Non, non, Mme Weasley !

Elle semble soulagée. Je lui explique le problème de Malefoy et Sirius. Elle ne semble pas comprendre, puis :

- Tu es sûr que c'est judicieux ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est à lui de décider.

- Mais il est encore si jeune !

- Vous m'avez dit vous-même qu'il refuse de manger. Peut-être qu'il se sent de trop. Je sais qu'il ne manque pas d'amour, mais certains enfants réclament l'exclusivité.

- Oui, tu as raison. Avec Sirius et Drago, il aura toute l'attention qu'il réclame.

- Alors c'est d'accord ?

- C'est toi son parrain, Harry ! A toi de voir. Je suppose que sa marraine est d'accord ?

- Oui, Ginny est d'accord.

- Eh bien, je ne vois pas en quoi Rémus aurait contesté ta décision, Sirius était son meilleur ami.

- Et Tonks était la cousine de Malefoy.

- Oui, oui, je suppose que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Elle s'essuie les yeux avec la manche de sa robe.

- Ne pleurez pas Mme Weasley, j'ai l'impression que vous allez le revoir souvent, le petit bonhomme !

En effet, dans le salon, Malefoy raconte des blagues avec animation, trouvant dans la maison l'atmosphère familiale à laquelle il n'a jamais eu droit. Allant vers lui, je le prends par le bras et l'entraîne dans les étages, dans la chambre des jumeaux retransformée en chambre de bébé, actuellement chambre de jeux ou encore champ de bataille. Il paraît étonné, avisant le petit être devant ses yeux qui joue avec des cubes, et qui vient de dire « bonyour, tonton Ryry ! ». Devinant sa question, j'anticipe :

- Non, Malefoy, il n'est pas un Weasley.

Il me regarde, regarde l'enfant dont les cheveux viennent de passer du bleu au vert puis me regarde à nouveau et murmure :

- Nymphadora… Le petit… C'est donc toi qui l'as emporté ! Si tu savais comme j'ai pleuré ma cousine… On se voyait en douce, pendant les vacances. Elle me consolait quand mon père venait de me torturer…

- Je te propose la garde de l'enfant.

Il semble au bord des larmes.

- Je… Oui… J'accepte… avec plaisir…

Je m'agenouille à terre.

- Teddy, je te présente Tonton Drago. Tu voudrais aller vivre avec lui ?

Le petit me regarde, sans répondre, puis se lève, et, du haut de ses 70cm et de ses 2 ans ½, se dirige vers Malefoy et l'enserre dans ses petits bras fragiles en disant « moi ye veux tonton dago ». Les cheveux de mon filleul deviennent tout de suite rose chewing-gum et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Tonks, la larme à l'œil. Je me relève et m'adresse à Malefoy qui semble aphone :

- Il aura besoin de la Potion Tue-Loup.

- Chouette, j'aurais de la compagnie !

- Disons que Sirius ne perdra pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

- Ah, d'ailleurs, tu sais que je ne peux pas l'infecter ? Il a eu la bonne idée de se faire Animagus.

On redescend en bas avec le gamin dans les bras, pour envoyer un hibou à Gin' et Sirius, pour qu'ils nous rejoignent au Terrier. En les attendant on s'installe à la table où tout le monde parle avec animation, et je détaille la nouvelle petite amie de Fred en espérant que celle-là sera la bonne. Georges est avec Angelina Johnson et Charlie est toujours seul, avouant qu'il préférait les Magyars à pointes aux femmes. Mais le couple le plus détonnant est sans doute celui de Percy/Luna car quand un parle sérieusement du rapport sur la pénurie de chaudrons, l'autre répond tout aussi sérieusement qu'elle est bien contente car on arrêtera d'y faire bouillir des Nargolles. Ginny arrive quand j'apprends que l'amie de Fred s'appelle Evey Revil. Sirius la suit et a l'air hypra content de retrouver Malefoy qui joue comme un gamin avec Teddy. On les aide à boucler les valises de Teddy et, alors qu'ils sont prêts à partir, je requiers l'attention de tout le monde qui se tait en attendant que je dise ce pourquoi je les ai fait taire. Je pose alors un genou à terre, devant Ginny, et lui présente un écrin rouge ouvert où repose une bague en or sertie de rubis, couleurs Gryffondor assurées, et avant que j'ai pu penser ouvrir la bouche, elle m'a sauté au cou en me murmurant « oui » à l'oreille, sous les applaudissements de ceux présents. Puis le trio d'orphelins repart dans la villa à la campagne sous les adieux généraux et les sanglots de Molly. Le 4eme orphelin (moi) annonce la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde : notre déménagement est enfin terminé. On dit donc au revoir, on s'assure que Molly se remet du choc (celui que plus personne n'habitera au Terrier) et, après qu'elle ait déclaré qu'elle voulait une montagne de petits enfants, on les laisse pour aller explorer, à notre manière, toutes les pièces de notre maison. Et il s'avère qu'elle est très grande.

*

Ginny a ouvert sa boutique de robes de mariées, et rencontre un beau petit succès. J'ai continué l'enseignement ainsi qu'Hermione et Malefoy. Ce dernier et Sirius, qui ont goûté aux joies de la paternité ont ouvert un orphelinat, dont Sirius est le directeur. Ron reste chez lui pour s'occuper de son 4eme enfant dont je suis le parrain. Percy et Luna sont allés faire le tour du monde pour chercher des Ronflaks cornus. Neville a fait fortune et s'est marié avec Lavande, peu après mon mariage avec Gin'. Fred et Georges n'ont pas voulu se marier, car c'était trop sérieux. Charlie a trouvé l'âme sœur, qui aime tout autant les Magyars que lui. Hagrid s'est enfin décidé avec la directrice de Beauxbâtons. Cette année Teddy rentre à Poudlard. Ginny m'a annoncé aujourd'hui qu'elle est enceinte et j'ai pleuré de joie, sauté partout comme un fou, content de savoir qu'un jour, mon enfant héritera de la cape d'invisibilité, comme moi avant lui, et comme mon père avant moi. Je regarde un portrait de mes parents et voici ce que je pense : la vie est un long fleuve tranquille qui trouve toujours son chemin.

FIN

Pour et à F.N., A.N., Y-M.N., M-C.N. et J-A.N.


End file.
